


The impossible child

by Rose75116



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Jake Griffin, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Luna, Alpha Ontari, Alpha Roan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Anya, Beta Indra, Beta Lincoln, Beta Marcus Kane, Beta Octavia Blake, Beta Raven Reyes, Beta Titus, F/F, F/M, G!P, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes are best friends, Omega Aurora Blake, Omega Costia, Omega Verse, Other, The impossible child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose75116/pseuds/Rose75116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story in the Alpha/Beta/Omega Verse. </p><p>In the Ark the Omegas are treated like garbage and put in jail because they are only used for breeding purpose. </p><p>On the ground the Omegas are rare and revered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story the first Heat/Rut happen around the age of 16.
> 
> In this story Alphas grow male sexual organ when in Rut (if they are not male to begin with). Omegas revert their male organ to develop a female sexual organ when in Heat (if they are not female to begin with).
> 
> Betas are cisgendered.
> 
> Alphas are the dominants, Betas are neutrals and Omegas are submitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language and we are both human. If you spot any we please let us know so we may fix them
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta and co-author 2worldscreationsfolly!

**_**18 years before**_**  

Abby Griffin is a doctor, a woman of science, she is nearly an expert on Alpha, Beta and Omega’s physiology, so she was totally surprised by the blood result reading: ‘Pregnant’ which shouldn't be possible. 

Indeed, Abby forgot to uncheck the pregnancy test section of  the blood test. She is an Alpha so it shouldn’t have mattered, especially since she is mated to another Alpha and mated Alphas shouldn't be able to get pregnant. 

It was true their relationship was uncommon, two mated Alphas. Had it not been for both their important positions on the Ark, Jake as the Chief Engineer keeping it afloat and Abby’s as the Chief Medical doctor. It probably wouldn’t have been accepted. This new development within their relationship may change things.  

‘ _How will she tell Jake? Should she run a scan to be 100% sure_?’ she thought to herself, unsure. In the end, after much internal debate, she knew she had to tell her husband. They were a team after all and she wanted him at her side. So she went to gather her husband 

"Jake?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you follow me without asking any question?" 

Jake was surprised by this request but followed his wife. 

Once the couple were in the medical bay Abby began to hand Jake the test results but just before  handing them over she paused to remind him: "You know that I’ve been sick for some time now." 

Jake nodded. "Is it severe?" He asked worried.  

Abby bit down on her lip before  answering "Worse" finally giving the papers to Jake "It can’t be possible Jake!" Abby declared, panicked. 

Jake took the papers curious about what ‘impossibility’ could cause his wife’s strong reaction, until his eyes found the word ‘Pregnant’. "But..," Jake said, beginning to understand. 

Abby nodded "Will you help me with a scan now, to know for sure?" 

Jake took Abby's hand and said "Ok, I'm with you no matter what" and he kissed his wife with all the love he could. 

Abby prepared everything for the scan and explained to Jake how to run the machine. After a few tentatives attempts Jake understood how to operate the scan. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Ready." 

Jake turned on the scan and put the cold metal end of the wand on his wife’s belly. After a few seconds a rapid heartbeat could be heard within the room. 

"Is that?" 

"Seems that the blood result was right Jake. Look there it is" Abby pointed to a little bean like shape. 

Jake had tears on his eyes "Our little miracle!" 

Abby laughed and agreed "Our little miracle indeed." 

The couple kissed to celebrate this impossible new life. 

After the scan Abby went to see Chancellor Jaha to tell him the news of her pregnancy.  

"Jaha?" 

"Abby, what bring you here today?" 

"I came to give you the news of a pregnancy on the Ark." 

Jaha was surprised. 

"But we didn't breed any Omega lately." 

Abby bit down on her bottom lip before  answering "I know Chancellor. It's not an omega's pregnancy." 

Jaha raised an eyebrow. 

"Actually... It's mine." 

Jaha perplexed asked "What do you mean it's you? Did you breed an omega without permission?" Abby shook her head to say no. "A beta?" Abby again shook her head. 

Jaha loosing his patience asked "Abby, this is nonsense, what are you saying exactly?" 

Abby lowered her head and answered "I'm pregnant Chancellor." 

Jaha didn't know how to answer to that but after a few moments of silence he finally found his words "That's not possible Abby! You're an Alpha, how can you be pregnant?" 

"I don't know Chancellor, really, you have to believe me. I don't understand either!" 

Jaha nodded and said "I trust you Abby, I do, really, but are you sure?" 

"I did a blood test and a scan to be sure. I heard the heartbeat and saw the pup!" 

Jaha was perplexed. "Is it Jake's?" Abby was angered by this question and growled "Of course it is!" 

Jaha was impressed. "The first pup born from two Alphas this makes history!” He exclaimed with excitement. “Abby this pup must be protected!" 

Abby nodded "Of course!" 

Jaha smiled "Congratulations to you and Jake." 

Abby smiled in answer. 

When Abby got back to her room Jake welcomed her into a hug before asking "So?" 

Abby smiled and kissed her husband and Jake understood that all went well with the Chancellor.


	2. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language and we are both human. If you spot any we please let us know so we may fix them
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta and co-author 2worldscreationsfolly!

### **17 years and 3 months before**

Abby was at the end of her endurance, and had grown a new found respect for Betas and Omegas for enduring the absolute raw pain of childbirth.

A pain that was like nothing Abby had ever experience or could have possibly imagined. "Breathe Abby, slow and strong, you can do it."

"Jake, now's not the time for that! I'm having this pup now!!!!!"

The nurse smiled to Jake and confirmed Abby's declaration "The pup is ready, Doctor Griffin.”

Abby nodded and pushed with all her might, nearly crushing Jake’s hand in the process. All that pain was forgotten when the loud cries of a beautiful pink newborn pup entered the world.

Abby and Jake looked at each others and smiled. Their beautiful newborn baby girl pup was finally here, the couple couldn’t be happier.

"My little princess," Jake said, smiling as tears of joy streamed down his face.

Abby kissed the pup forehead and frowned.

"What is it?" He asked worried after catching the look on his wife’s face.

"Smell her."

Jake did as he was told, taking a deep drag of the pup scent, frowned too.

"I'll fetch Jaha, he will know what to do," The nurse said quickly leaving the room.

Jake worried asked "What does this mean Abby?"

"I don't know," She said shaking her head in confusion.

“What is wrong with our miracle pup,” Jaha asked as he enter the room, the nurse on his heels. Looking at the concerned parents.

Abby and Jake just stared at him as Jaha came near.

"Abby?" Jaha asked, deeply perplexed.

"We’re not sure Jaha," Jake explain on behalf of his wife. Motioning him to come and scent the pup.

Jaha frowned after taking a whiff, asked "What does this mean?"

"It means we will have to wait for her sixteenth birthday to know for sure."

"But how are you going to raise her then?"

"As an Alpha!" exclaimed Jake without doubt. "After all we can all smell Alphas pheromone from her."

Jaha nodded "Very well, and what will you name your new pup?”

Abby and Jake looked at each other and answered in unison: "Clarke."


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language and we are both human. If you spot any we please let us know so we may fix them
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta and co-author 2worldscreationsfolly!
> 
> Please note that the missing "R" when Clarke speaks are intentional ;-)

_****13 years before**** _

Clarke, a young alpha of 4 with blue eyes, blonde hairs, in possession of a kind, compassionate heart, loved to follow her mommy as the doctor went about her day.

Curious to learn everything she could to one day become an amazing doctor like her mommy.

This morning Abby decided to bring her precious princess along as she made her rounds in the Omega ward on the Ark. Confident her daughter would be safe.

"Mommy,” Clarke began looking around. “What’s this place?"  
  
"This is the Omega ward. A special place were we keep the Omega’s separate for breeding purposes."  
  
Clarke frowned. "What's beeding pupose?"   
  
Abby smiled at her daughter cuteness.   
  
"Breeding purpose is to make new pups, honey."    
  
"Oh... Why they hee?"   
  
Abby looked sad and answered "Because, honey, they are dangerous, you can't trust an Omega. Ok?"  
  
Clarke frowned and pouted "But why? What they do?"  
  
Abby thought before answering "Because it's the way that things are princess. Now we have to begin our medical examinations. Ready baby?"   
  
The young girl nodded enthusiastically, smiling.   
  
Abby led them to the medical bay inside the jail and begun to check the Omegas there.   
  
A little while later Clarke began to get bored and asked if she could be go play.   
  
Abby was a little hesitant at first before coming up with an idea to keep her daughter out of trouble.

"You can wander around these corridors only if you take your favorite Beta with you!"    
  
Clarke laughed and happily agreed.   
  
The blonde girl, accompanied by a Beta nurse, run to fetch her best friend, Raven, so they could explore the Omega ward.

  
Raven, a brunette with honey colored eyes, was only 2 years older than Clarke.

They had become fast friends after the young blonde had protected her from an older Alpha girl who had tried to bully Raven to get more food. Since then the older beta was constant willing companion, happy to follow Clarke without issue  
  
Raven raised a questioning eyebrow at Clarke, when they entered the Omega Ward.   
  
“It’ll be fun, promise," she said tugging the older girl’s hand.  
  
Raven nodded, letting herself be dragged along by Clarke.   
  
After wandering for a while both girls stopped at hearing soft whimpers.   
  
"Do you hear that?"   
  
"Clarke, we are not following the noise!"  
  
Clarke laughed and run to find the noise.   
  
Raven rolled her eyes, before following the other girl.   
  
They arrived in front of a closed door, clearly a chamber, where the noise was the loudest.   
  
Clarke looked at Raven then down the corridor, to the left then the right, making sure that they were the only ones there before knocking on the door.   
  
"Are you crazy?"

Clarke didn't have time to answer before the door opened to a young boy that were around 8 years old.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly surprised.   
  
"What you doing?” Clarke demanded, fists on hips. “This is Omegas's place, you Alpha, you cannot be here!"  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow at the little girl, half his age, that was yelling at him.   
  
Raven made a step closer offering support to her friend at the older Alpha's fury.   
  
Instead he replied calmly. "I'm living here with my mother"  
  
The girls were surprised by his behavior, clearly the Alpha boy wasn't going to harm them. 

The whimpering behind him got worse suddenly.   
  
"Let me help, mommy is doctor, I can call her."  
  
The boy became livid "No! Everything's fine. Thanks. Bye," He exclaimed trying the close the door in their faces, but Clarke just stood her ground.  
  
"Please, Raven and I we can help your mom."  
  
The boy seemed to think it over and finally relented, letting the girls enter the room.   
  
They immediately spotted the Omega on the bed crying softly in pain.   
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"A big problem" answered Raven.   
  
The boy startled by that answer took a step toward Raven showing his teeth.   
  
Clarke put Raven behind her and growled "Stand back!"  
  
Startled the boy stepped back. "Woo, you're strong!"  
  
Clarke nodded and went closer to the Omega.   
  
"My mommy doctor, I help you with your pup."

The Omega looked at the young girl unsure.

"I'll help" Clarke smiled and looked to Raven for help.

Raven looked back at Clarke and said "Don't look at me like that, you help, I'll guard the door."

Clarke nodded looking back at the Omega.

"What's your name? I'm Clarke."

The Omega was in too much pain to answer so son answered for her "Aurora and I'm Bellamy."

Clarke nodded and turned to Aurora.

"Petty name."

The Omega smiled indulgently at the little girl, before wincing in pain.

"Mommy say breathing helps." Clarke looked to Bellamy and asked "Why is she not with mommy?"

Raven and Bellamy both turned surprised that Clarke didn't seem to understand the matter.

"My mom is having a second child right now,” Bell began to explain. “An unauthorized breeding."

Clarke still perplexed turned to Raven for an explanation.

"Clarke, this Omega has already been breed once."

"But mommy says that is Omega pupose."

Bellamy smiled sadly. "Only if it's agreed by the chancellor."

Clarke understood the issue then.

"I'm special too." 

Bellamy raised his eyebrows in disbelief as to why Clarke was so special.  

"Mommy and Daddy are Alphas."

Bellamy laughed "That's not possible!"

Raven answered "You know Doctor Griffin right?"

Bellamy nodded.

"And Professor Griffin too right?"

Bellamy nodded again.

"Clarke is their daughter."

Bellamy frowned and looked back at Clarke.

"Ohhhhhhh, that explain your strength then."

Clarke smiled and returned to the distressed Omega.

"Don't worry Auoa, mommy says it gets better when the pup is here."

The Omega managed a smile at the child’s words.

"This is it! Bellamy take towels the pup is here!"

A loud cry was heard and Bellamy cradled the pup to try to silence it.

"Shhhh, you have to be quiet," he said softly.

Aurora looked to her son and asked "Tell me Bell."

"It's a girl mom, a Beta girl."

Aurora smiled and relaxed.

Raven and Clarke smiled, too.

"Thanks Clarke," Bellamy said.

"I'll be doctor one day like mommy."

Bellamy smiled and said "I'm sure you'll be great!"

Raven smiled too and added "You have to hide her you know?" Bellamy nodded "But can you tell us what's her name first?"

Bellamy looked to his mother and she said "You can name her Bell."

"Octavia. Her name is Octavia."

"Hello Octavia, I'm Clarke, and I'm your new friend!"

"And I'm Raven, I guess I'm your friend too."


	4. Growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language and we are both human. If you spot any we please let us know so we may fix them
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta and co-author 2worldscreationsfolly!
> 
> Please note that the missing "R" when Octavia speaks are intentional ;-)

 

**_**10 years before**_ **

 

It was Clarke’s first day of Alpha Class, where she would learn the many things she needed to know to be a proper Alpha.

 

Things like: Breeding with an Omega, how the best Omega is chosen to breed with, the best breeding practices to ensure the best pups in the future, and everything about being an Alpha in between.

 

Clarke was extremely excited and very nervous. 

 

The class was made up of other Alpha’s her age, but she didn't know any of them. Undeterred by this and really wanting to be friends with all her classmates and not wanting to be alone she went to sit down next to a boy that looked friendly.

 

"I'm Clarke," she said brightly as she sat down.

 

Unsure what to make of the blonde Alpha the boy paused a moment to look at her before answering. "I'm Wells."

 

"Wells, do you know why they are only giving this course to Alphas? Shouldn’t it be taught to anyone…?"

 

The boy smiled, proud that he knew the answer. "Well, only Alphas can breed, that's why!”

 

“That's not true! Betas can breed too!"

 

"Of course it is!” the boy said surprised “Alphas, are the only ones capable of creating better pups for the future. Betas just create bad pups."

 

Clarke felt disgusted by this. Unfortunately before she could react properly the teacher entered the classroom.

 

"Good morning, Alphas. I'm Mr. Charles Pike, and I will be your Alpha class teacher for the next six years while you learn everything you need to know about becoming a good strong Alpha!"

 

**_**Later the same day**_ **

 

Once class was dismissed, Clarke went to Raven’s to tell her about her first day.

 

"Clarke! So how was it? Ready to be the best Alpha ever?"

 

"I'm already the best Alpha ever!" Clarke said smiling and tackling Raven to the floor.

 

"Ok, Ok, Ok!" Raven surrender as both girls melted together into laughter.

 

After they had both calmed down enough, she told Raven everything she learned that day. Told her all about the laws and policies that as an Alpha she would be expected to uphold.  About the interactions between the different pack statuses and rules that govern those interactions.  She was told of the expectations on her as an Alpha on the ark, and what her actions should be.  That the Alpha’s were the best, and ruled over Betas and Omegas.

 

After telling her friend about her day she attempted to listen to Raven about hers. Clarke didn’t like the idea of ruling over Raven and O or anyone. She didn’t know how she a small little girl could change it. She did know she could never treat her friends like someone to boss around. She loved Raven and Octavia, her pretty Beta friends and she loved Aurora, Bellamy and O’s Omega mother who was brave to hide her second born.

 

There was one other thing that her 7 year old mind just couldn’t let go of and it gnawed at her, and made her question her place within the Ark.

 

"Raven?" Clarke began unaware she was interrupting her friend while speaking.

 

The young Beta stopped frowning at being interrupted, but looked to her friend questioning.

 

Understanding that Clarke was younger after all.

 

"Raven.... There is still something I don't understand."

 

"What Clarke?"

 

Clarke scrunched her face in a frown. "Why am I so special?" her voice low.

 

Raven smile indulgently at Clarke’s funny question. "Except for the fact that you're literally the product of two strong Alphas?"

 

"No, not that!" Clarke said somewhat seriously.

 

"Then what?" Raven asked perplexed

 

"I wasn’t bred. I'm still here, being taught as an Alpha and my parents are still working, they they..." Clarke’s voice began to tremble.

 

Raven understood then what her friend was talking about.

 

"Clarke..." Raven began carefully.

 

"No Raven! It's not fair!"  Clarke shouted unwilling to listen, before running away.

 

"Clarke!" Raven followed the blonde, trying to get her to calm down.  "Clarke, slow down,” she said catching up to her friend before pulling Clarke into a hug.  She let her friend sob a bit in to her chest saying soft words or comfort. Once the blonde had fully calmed she looked down at her friend. “Clarke I don’t know really why you’re special. I’m just really glad you’re here.”

 

“Thanks Raven.”

 

“Better?” Clarke nodded and walked beside her friend. “Good, let go make trouble to Bellamy.”

 

“Okay!” Clarke said happy for the distraction.

 

They made their way over to the Omega Ward, stopping at the guard station.

 

"What are you doing here?" one of the Beta guards on duty asked.

 

"We came to see our friend Bellamy Blake, he lives here with his mom!" Raven told the guard.

 

The guard looked down at his clip board, nodded and let the girls pass.

 

They made their way to the Blake door, knocking and smiling while they waited for Bellamy to answer.

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Your worst nightmares!" They said as one, laughing.

 

The door opened on to Bellamy, who was also laughing.

 

"Sooo true!" he said and was tackled quickly to the floor.

 

"So... We are here... All alone... To see our best friend ever...» they stated once the laughter had died reaching down to pull open the floor grate that hid their other friend Octavia.

 

"Noodle doodle!" The younger Blake squealed softly toward Clarke.

 

Raven pouted jokingly feeling left out. "What about me?"

 

"Snuggly ‘ay!" Octavia happily including her other friend by flinging her small body into Raven’s.

 

Bellamy was grateful that his little sister had friends who were willing to keep her a secret. The Blake’s family trust in both Raven and Clarke was cemented each year that O grew older, each year that Octavia remained safe.  

 

"So how was Pike?" Bellamy asked, knowing it was Clarke’s first day of Alpha Classes.

 

"He seems really attached to the ways things are done," she said scrunching up her face in frustration.

 

Bellamy agreed with the blonde. “Yeah he’s all into Alpha Power, Alpha Rights. Just wait until your Knotting class. There is a cheesy education video and everything. It’s Pikes favorite class to teach.”

 

“Why?” All three girls ask.

 

“Oh I’ll let you find out. Wouldn’t want to spoil the fun.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, at the same time Raven and O said “’ude!” each girl standing with their fists on their hips before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

 

""Come on…” Octavia all but whined as she pulled Raven down to the ground so she could snuggle in the beta's lap. “Tell me stowies!"

 

“Hang on I just have to ask Bellamy something real fast. You guys start without us.”

 

O was about to complain, but Raven sensing what Clarke wanted to talk to Bell about, distracted her saying she had something that was a secret that only Beta’s could know.

 

“Why am I special Bell?” Clarke asked while looking towards O and Raven after they had settle in the corner farthest from their friends.

 

Bellamy understood what Clarke was asking.  He knew that Clarke was aware of the difference in treatment that she was getting from O.  Their situations while different, didn’t change the fact that O’s life was not as bright as Clarke’s was. That O may never be more than the girl under the floor. Bellamy looked sadly towards his sister, wishing her could give her the world.

 

"I don't know Clarke, but you are lucky... Try to enjoy it." he said solemnly.

 

“One day I will change it,” Clarke said her blue eyes blazing with purpose. “One day O will get to see the stars.”

 

Bellamy’s fought to keep his emotions in check. “I hope you can, Clarke. If you need help, I will be by your side ....”

 

“Thanks Bell.”

 

“Anytime,” he said with a sad smile. “Come on let join our favorite Betas. I hate to think the fit O will have if she thinks we are keeping secrets.”

 

Clarke just groaned knowing it was true.

 

**_**Later the same day**_ **

 

"Mom?" Clarke called out once she got home.

 

"Clarke!” Abby exclaimed as her daughter made her way over to where she sat at her desk. “How was class?" she asked as she put her work down to listen to her daughter.

 

"It was ok, thanks.  Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Of course honey!"

 

"Why were you and dad not floated when I was born, why am I not in jail?"

 

Abby was not really surprised by this question, after all Clarke was always curious about the fact that she seemed to be treated differently from the others on the Ark.

 

"Honey, Your birth was a happy miracle!"

 

Clarke frowned. "But when an Omega does the same thing it's not a miracle!"

 

Abby sighed "No, Omegas are not supposed to breed without Alphas supervisions because only the Alphas know how to improve the breeding process, princess. That's what your class is supposed to teach you."

 

"But if everyone learned about better breeding maybe everyone would know and no one would have to suffer!"

 

Abby was impressed by her daughter logic and just answered "That's the way things have always been done honey." Abby went back to finishing her work ending the conversation.  

 

Clarke just stood there clenching her small fist, thinking maybe things needed to change. Maybe when she was older she would change them.


	5. The test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language and we are both human. If you spot any we please let us know so we may fix them
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta and co-author 2worldscreationsfolly!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of update yesterday :-(

_****7 years before**** _

"All of you should be prepare for the big test tomorrow!” Pike exclaimed looking around the room before stating. “Class dismissed."

Clarke had already stowed her things and was one of the first out the door. She was not happy about what she was required to do at the test tomorrow, force an Omega to submit. She could barely think about it. She needed to talk with Raven. She head off in the direction of Raven’s Beta Class classroom.

She met up with Raven as she was just getting out of her class. "Rav?"

"What's up princess?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname. "You know that tomorrow is the Alpha test on breeding..."

"Yeah,” Raven nodded, sounding sarcastic. “It's not like you haven’t been talking about it every chance you get..."

Clarke shook her head, pursing her lip. "Sorry Rav, but you know how I feel about it!"

"Yeah..., but Clarke, you know if you keep going on about it you’ll end up with a big problem!"

"I know! I know, but what can I do? Help me!" Clarke asked griping the Beta’s hand, desperate for an answer.

"I don't know either!” she said wishing she had the answer her friend was looking for. “I’m a Beta remember? Maybe Bellamy can help," Raven offered.

Clarke nodded and the girls headed off to Bellamy's room.

"Hey sunshine,” the two of them called from out side of the Blake’s door. “Open up!"

“Sunshine,” they hear the muffled voice of an indignant Bellamy, before he opened the door annoyance plain on his face. “Really you two? You couldn’t think of something else?"

Clarke giggled while Raven shrugged.

He moved aside to let them in the room.

"It's ok O," Bellamy said lifting the floor grate so his sister could climb outside. Who immediately hugged her friends.

"So what's going on? You seem sad Clarke," Octavia had noted Clarke’s less than normally bright blue eyes.

"Tomorrow is the terrible Alpha breeding test." Clarke said mad at the prospect.

"Why are you so grumpy?” Bellamy asked, confused “You're a natural, Clarke."

When Clarke refused to answer, Raven sighed and explained the issue "Clarke doesn't want to force an Omega to submit."

Octavia frowned "Isn’t that the purpose of the test?" Octavia looked to Bell for confirmation.

Bellamy nodded. "If you refuse, you’ll have a big problem, princess!"

"I know!” Clarke declared fully aware of what it would mean. “Ok? I know! It's just that I don't see why it's necessary. I mean, Omega could agree to the breeding process, we shouldn't have to force them!"

Raven sadly explained "But Clarke we’ll be doomed if they refuse.”  

"But Betas can breed! We can prosper without forcing Alphas on to Omegas!"

All the others kids were perplexed by the idea, Betas were not considered good for breeding.

"Octavia and I, we are not from the breeding program!"

"And look at what it means for me! You’re lucky Clarke! Your parents are important Alphas but my mom..."

"I'm sorry O." Clarke apologized, leaning over to hug her friend.

"Clarke,” Raven said a glint in her eyes that usually meant trouble. The others groans, apprehensive about what Raven was about to say. “If you intend to defy the authorities you have to be clever while doing it!"

"I sense that you have a plan, Rav."

Raven smiled and turned to Bellamy.

"First I need to know exactly what this test is about..."

_****The day after**** _

"Today is the big day,” Pike began looking around the room at his students. “This is a test of your abilities as a proud Alpha. A demonstration of what kind of Alpha you are. Don't forget what I have taught you because you are going to need it to impress me!"

Most of the the students began to pump themselves up at Pike words.

"Your Omegas partners have been chosen at random by a computer program. They have been advised of this test and are ready for you."

Pike led the young Alphas to the front of a closed door.

"The test will take place inside this room. Inside you will be greeted by a Beta Proctor, he is there as an observer. An omega will be brought in for you to force them to submit. When your test is done, go to the door on the other side of the room someone will be waiting for you."

The kids nodded.

"Good, now let’s begin!"

_****Later the same day**** _

Clarke’s nerves were on overdrive as she watched her classmate entered the room one by one. There was a sense of excitement coming from her fellow Alpha, an enjoyment at the thought of forcing an omega to submit. Clarke stomach roil at the thought of doing what her counterparts couldn’t wait for. Everything within her screaming that this was wrong, that there was a better way. She had to accept this is was how it was done. She had no choice but to accept it, she knew she would never like it.

"Clarke Griffin! You’re up" Pike barked out, causing her to stumble from her thoughts.   

Regaining her bearings and nodding her head as she step forward.

"Come on!" Pike was losing patience.

Clarke’s hand shook slightly as she opened the door.

 Inside the room, the Beta proctor greeted her with a nodded.

“Start,” he said as the door on the other end was opened.

Clarke hide her surprise well as the omega entered the room and came to stand before her.

"Alpha," the omega said quietly, dipping her head. 

"Hello Omega," Clarke said, waving her hand at the Omega. 

Upon seeing this the Omega sank quickly to her knees tilting her head, exposing her neck and casting her eyes to the side as a soft pleading whine escaped from within her. Submitting to the Alpha before her.

Clarke raised an eyebrow and came closer to the Omega.

"Thanks for your submission. You can raise." And Clarke reached out to help the Omega stand.

“Thank you, Alpha,” the Omega murmured in surprise, as she accepted the offered hand.

"Impressive!" The Beta guard breathed, awestruck.

"Thank you," Clarke said reddening as she made her way out the door.

_****Later the same day**** _

Clarke ran into Raven arms the moment the Beta girl saw her. “How did you do it Rav?" She asked her friends softly in her ear making sure no one heard.

"The less you know, the better," Raven replied returning the embrace. Happy her friend was back to her old self.

"Thanks," Clarke mouthed to her when they had separated.

Raven shrugged as if saying ‘What are friends for.’

_****Later the same day**** _

"Well done, Princess!" Jake stated when Clarke came home after thanking Raven.

"Everyone is talking about the record time you made honey!" Abby joined.

Clarke blushed as her parent came pulling her into tight group hug.  

"Thanks, I hope that it means that I'll have a good grade on the test!"

They all laughed together.

_****The day after the test*** _

The next day after class Clarke and Raven made their way over too visit Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke hoped Aurora would be there so she could thank her for helping.  She knew that without it she probably wouldn’t have passed.  Now she was knows as the girl who submitted an Omega with a ‘Hello’ and a wave of her hand.  

"Thank you, Aurora!” Clarke said the moment she saw her there and hugging her.

“Your welcome, sweetie,” Aurora said happily returning the embrace.


	6. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language and we are both human. If you spot any we please let us know so we may fix them
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta and co-author 2worldscreationsfolly!
> 
> Please note that previous chapters have been updated which may have change the direction of the story, and recommended to re-reading them.
> 
> Trigger Warning for violent sex scene in this chapter. Will be signaled by the symbol : ~T.W~

****5 years before****  

"Today we will begin your training on how to control your knot." Pike started to say as he spoke to Clarke's class. 

"First, I will go over some basic information you need to know. One, Heats and Ruts follow a 30 day cycle. Heats and ruts can also be triggered by a strong  sexual arousal.  

Signs of a rut are as follows: sweating, short temperedness, muscle aches and fever. If you are female there will be a tingling sensation as your penis forms.  

Not that you need to know this but signs of a heat are the following : Sweating, fever, and cramping. If you are a male your penis will shrink and will feel a tingling sensation as your sex organs reorganize to form the proper parts. All of you are Alphas so we will not go into detail on that. 

“Two, mating is the same as marriage and must be consensual.  To perform a  mating you must place a bite to the junction between the neck and shoulder of your partner,” Pike demonstrated by placing two fingers on the indicated area. “Mating, also makes you immune to the Heat and Rut of anyone who is not your mate."   

“Three, knotting is only used when breeding.  You can't breed without knotting. Miss Griffin is the only know exception to this rule." Pike said pausing to look towards Clarke, who smiled teasingly back at him. 

 He shook his head a moment before continuing. "But you can mate without knotting and vice versa.   

Pike paused to see if everyone was still following. 

"Before we get into the mechanics of knotting I want to first get an idea of your pheromone control, and rank according to pheromone strength. All of which you will need when breeding with an omega, you must control your inner beast or you could harm yourself and the omega you are allowed to breed. Please wait outside till your name is called.” 

Clarke watched as her class mates were called one by one. Soon it was just her and two other Alpha girls. She was called into the class. 

“Hello, Miss Griffin,” Pike said kindly. “Are you ready?” 

Clarke nodded to nervous to speak. 

“Now I want you to pump out these two pheromone signatures. First soothing, than dominate. For the dominate pheromone I want you to crack it up as high as possible to try and make me take a step back. Do you understand Miss Griffin?” 

Again Clarke just nodded. She saw Pikes reaction to her lack of verbal response.  

“Go,” Pike barked as he began to pump out high levels of aggression pheromones. Clarke could feel them rolling off him is waves. She began to pump soothing pheromones in response.  She watched as Pikes angry features began to soften and calm. 

“That was very good, I instantly felt calmed. Okay now Dominate.” 

Clarke could feel Pike tried to exert his will over her. It was like a grip to her belly that demanded she give in. She let lose with her own responding pheromones.  She could see Pike visibly begin to shake as she continued to pump out stronger and stronger levels. Eventually she watched as he took a half step back. The expression on his face was deeply shocked and surprised that she had been able to get him to back down. 

“Go… good,” he stuttered eyeing her carefully. “You can go outside.” 

Clarke Griffin unaware of just what she had done skipped from the room. 

 After the last Alpha had been tested before Pike he called his students back into the room. 

“Okay class, now onto the mechanics of knotting,” Pike began his speech. "I would like to explain to you the knot. How it's formed, what it feels like. I know that for you it's an idea that is to far away. It is important for you to fully understand and there fore be able to control yourself and your knot. We frown upon an unplanned breeding as all of you know!" 

Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her chair. 

"So the purpose of a  knot is to increase the chance of pregnancy. It does this by tying you to the Omega or Beta you're breeding. Your partner must be ready to accept your knot or it will be painful for them. Knotting will last at least an hour, maybe more if the Omega is in heat. Your first knot is painful so don't be alarmed. Once the knot is in place or it will be painful to try and remove it."  

 ****In another part of the ark at the same time****  

Bellamy was sweating as he felt his anger growing steadily higher. To further his growing irritation the stupid Beta server was taking forever to give him his meal!  

Bellamy growled and nearly yelled "Is it ready yet? I'm hungry here!" 

The server looked at him cautiously and answered "Alpha,  your meal is right in front of you..." 

Bellamy looked down and saw that indeed his tray was filled with food. He looked up to the server and mumbled "Whatever..." 

Bellamy went to a nearby table and ate his meal in silence.  

"Can someone lower the temperature, it's too hot here!" he yelled. "I dare you!" Bellamy growled as his hackles rose challenging  an older Alpha that approached him. 

The older Alpha stopped, understanding what was going on, signaling to a Beta guard to handle the situation.  

"Please follow me, Alpha." Asked the Beta gently but firmly. 

Bellamy turned towards the guard his lips curled in sneer. 

"Alpha,” the Beta’s tone was placating.  “Please,  calm down you're scaring the children." 

An image of O flashed before him, bringing him back to his senses. It took a moment for Bellamy to really collect himself, before relenting.  "Ok, ok, I'm following you."  

 ****Later in med bay****  

Abby watched as Bellamy’s features twisted shifting between anger and rage and sometimes fear. "Bellamy,” Abby said her tone stern. “You have to take calm down, take some deep breaths."  

Bellamy trying his best to follow the doctor's advice, but her strong Alpha scent was causing him to feel agitated. 

Abby felt the younger Alpha pheromone begin to challenge hers.  

"Bellamy,” Abby said her tone steely. “You are not strong enough to challenge me! Control yourself!” She barked at him. 

It took him a moment to back down and bare his throat to her in submission. After a time she huffed her acceptance. 

“I'm sorry doc,” He said barely containing a growl. “ I’m having a hard time controlling myself like I usually can." 

Abby frowned  and looked at her chart. "You turned sixteen recently..." 

"Yeah. And?" he asked flippantly 

She raised her eyebrow at his tone. "You're sweating, short-tempered,  unwisely trying to challenge a stronger Alpha, and…,” placed a careful hand to his forehead. “You have a fever." 

Bellamy had been nodding along with the doctor’s description list of his symptoms. 

"Muscle aches?" 

"Yeah!" 

Abby nodded and smiled, she had decided on a diagnosis! "Welcome to adulthood Bellamy," she said placing an understanding hand on his shoulder. 

Bellamy blanched in disbelief "It's my rut?!" 

"Not quite...” she said slowly. “You're in pre-rut. I recommend you good down to the Selection Office in  the Omega Ward and ask for an Omega, before your fully in rut." 

Bellamy nodded. "Thanks doc." 

Abby smiled in answer. 

 ****Later in** **Selection Office** **in Omegas Ward** ******  

"Ready son?" the Beta guard inquired. 

Bellamy nodded.  

"Ok, let’s test you Alpha strength. Bring them in,” he said to another Beta guard at the door.  

When the door had opened a small group of about 7 Omegas entered the room. They gave fugitive glances in Bellamy’s direction before casting their eyes down again. They were all dressed the same in grey cotton uniforms.  

"Make them submit, and then  we'll know which one to  give you for your Rut." 

Bellamy nodded and took a step toward the Omegas. He began to pump out his highest level Alpha pheromones into the room. He watched as the Omegas grew restless as some were able to resist while other were forced to their knees. 

After, a few minutes the guard stopped the exchange telling "Ok, well done Bellamy. We will conduct the chosen Omega to room 146 in the Nookie Ward." 

"Ok, thanks." 

The guard smiled and guided Bellamy from the room. 

 ****Room 146** **, the Nookie Ward** ******  

Bellamy entered the room and was surprised to be hit with a wave of  heat pheromones.   

The Omega looked at Bellamy it’s eyes blown with need. 

Without needed to be commanded the Omega kneeled before him offering his neck in a clear sign of submission. It’s plaintive whine asking for kindness.  

"Good...” Bellamy growled as he swiftly began to removed his pants and boxers. The Omega barely had time to do the same before Bellamy pounced.  

He felt himself become drunk with power at the Omega’s reaction to his Alpha. The willingness to bend to his will and submit to his control with out being told made him feel as thought everything belong to him.  

Bellamy pointed to the bed in the room "Head down ass up," he commanded. The Omega was quick to obey. 

 ****In another part of the ark at the same time****  

"Class dismissed" Announced Pike. 

All students went out of the classroom with a lot of thoughts going on in their heads. 

"Clarke?" Pike called.  

The blonde girl stopped and went to her teacher to find out what he wanted.  

"I’m very impressed by the kind of control you seem to have on your inner beast for your age... it's very rare, " he stated, a curious look in his eye. 

Clarke smiled but keep silent. 

Pike frowned and just looked at her for a while. 

Clarke was uncomfortable by this and asked if she could leave. 

Pike simply nodded. Shaking his head to try and clear it after Clarke had left. 

Clarke went out of the classroom and began to head towards her room. She soon sensed that Pike was following her so she changed course, instead walking towards Raven's room.  

Pike stopped following her when he realized that the girl was entering the Betas Bay.  

Clarke knocked on Raven's door. 

"Coming!" Yelled Raven. 

Clarke looked behind her and let a long sigh when she realized that she was finally alone. 

"Clarke?" 

Clarke didn't answer instead she entered the room and quickly closed the door. 

"Rav!" The blonde said wrapping the older girl in a strong hug. 

"What happened blondie?" Raven asked concerned. 

 ****Room 146** **, the Nookie Ward** ******  

 _~T.W~_  

The Omega whimpered and moaned as Bellamy pounded roughly into the it. The Alpha relentless in his search for release.  

 _~T.W~_  

 ****Raven's room****  

Clarke bit her lip, hesitant to tell her best friend about Pike following her and the fear she felt with him.  

"Let's go see Octavia and Bellamy, I could use more company right now" Clarke said, timidly. 

Raven nodded, grabbing Clarke’s small hand, making their way to Octavia and Bellamy’s room. 

 

 ****** **Octavia & ****Bellamy's room****  

Clarke and Raven arrived a short time after to Octavia and Bellamy’s room, knocking quietly on the door and looking at each other, frowning  when they didn't get any answer. 

"Weird,” Raven said tapping her finger on her chin.  “Bellamy should be here..."  

Clarke tried the door handle but found it was locked. 

Both girls carefully checked  the surrounding areas making sure they were alone, before Raven whispered. "It's Clarke and Raven, O." 

After a moment the door opened and the girls entered quickly. 

"Where's your mom and brother?" asked Raven, looking around the tiny room. 

"Mom is getting food and Bell’s with an Omega..." Octavia answered vaguely. 

"What? Why?" Clarke asked surprised. 

"First rut..." explained Octavia thoughtful.  

"Oh...,." Clarke squealed softly. “That was our lesson today in Alpha class.”  

"Really?" Asked Octavia. 

Clarke nodded. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spill it!" Laughed Octavia. 

"Well..." 

 ****Room 146** **, the Nookie Ward** ******  

 _~T.W~_  

Bellamy’s Alpha was quickly taking control and he began to scratch and nip along the Omega soft skin. 

"I'm not allowed to mate yet..," yelp the Omega. 

"Silence!" grunted Bellamy. 

The Omega whined softly but obeyed. 

Suddenly an alarm sounded overhead. 

 _~T.W~_  

 ****** **Octavia & ****Bellamy's room****  

"What's the alarm for?" asked Octavia covering her ears.  

"Violent behavior and/or attempt to mate without authorization" Clarke explained, slightly panicked. 

The other two just looked at her in fear  "Bellamy...," the trio realized. 

"Let's go!" Clarke said, grabbing Raven’s hand and pulling her to the door. Pausing when she saw that Octavia was also moving to follow her. "No O, you have to stay here." 

"He's my brother...," Octavia said unhappy she was being told to stay. 

"I know, I'll bring him back to you, I promise. Trust me?" Clarke blue eyes pleaded with the younger girl. 

Octavia nodded in defeat, before saying "Be careful, ok?" 

Clarke nodded and Raven answered "You know us.." 

"Exactly" Octavia said seriously. 

Clarke and Raven both nodded in understanding. 

"So where's Bellamy?" Clarke wondered aloud.. 

“All available Betas guards report to room 146 in the Nookie Ward!  All available Betas guards report to room 146 in the Nookie Ward.!" 

Raven looked up for a second and then back to Clarke "Do you have some kind of superpower?" 

Clarke just shrugged, unsure.   

Raven shook her head. Before being she found herself being pulled again by the blonde. 

They neared the guard station just in time to see the back of one of the guards, hurrying off to the room Bellamy was in.  They were lucky to watch the second guard make in way to a supply closet. Tiptoeing as  quietly and as quickly as they could they pushed the guard fully in, shutting the door as Raven engaged the lock. 

 ****** **T** **he Nookie Ward****  

Clarke and Raven made their way quickly to the Nookie Ward, which was set just opposite from the entrance to the Ward where the Omega were kept. There was no guard on duty, which was both lucky and concerning. Raven at Clarke’s instance overrode the main door lock. Effectively buying themselves sometime to try and help Bellamy. 

It didn’t take them long to find room 146. As soon as they were close enough they could hear some scuffling coming from inside.  

“Open this door,” Clarke shouted at Raven, who pulled out her Swiss army knife and began to disable the keypad that locked the door with a message that blinked ‘Security Lock Engaged’. 

There was a loud hiss as the door quickly opened. 

"Close the doors to keep the guards out Rav'!" 

"But Clarke...." Clarke was already gone already focused on the scene before her. 

 ****Room 146** **, the Nookie Ward** ******  

The door opened suddenly just before Bellamy was able to bite down at the crook of the Omega’s shoulder and finish the mating ritual. 

"Bell!" Yelled Clarke. “Stop this!” 

Bellamy turned his head, barking a laugh, as he looked at her. Clarke averted her eyes as he arose quickly putting on his underwear that was laying near the bed, the Omega quietly doing the same.  

Bellamy had risen to his full size in front of Clarke. "What are you going to do exactly?" he asked quietly, his tone predatory. 

Clarke gulped as fear shuttered down her spine. Bellamy shook his head, turning his back to her. Clarke’s narrowed her eyes at the rude behavior. Her fear was soon replace with angry resolution. 

"Stop!" she said her tone heavy with power.  

The boy flinched from the timbre of the blonde’s alpha voice. His inner beast roar at the affront to his might. Slowly like a cat staking prey Bellamy turned to look back at the foolish blonde. 

"This isn’t you Bell! You can control your inner beast! " 

Bellamy frowned. 

Clarke took a step toward him. 

Bellamy growled. 

"Bell, it's me..." she said taking another cautious step toward Bellamy. 

The boy bared his teeth, threatening the blonde 

"Bell It' Clarke!" 

Bellamy shook his head and yelled "Who are you to challenge me!" 

"I'm not challenging you Bell." Answered as calmly as possible Clarke. 

Bell frowned again. 

"Bell, please let the Omega go." 

Bellamy enraged jumped on Clarke "It's my Omega!" 

Clarke was on her back kept in place by the older boy and she was afraid. 

"Bellamy!" She yelled. 

Finally, Bellamy realizing what he was doing removed himself from over Clark and ran to the other side of the room, falling to his knees and  cradling his head in his hands. He was mumbling ‘Sorry, I'm so sorry,…" over and over again as tears tracked down his face.   

The guards finally entered the room to find the situation under control with Clarke helping the Omega up and Bellamy in a corner. 

"Who stopped him?" Asked one of the guard. 

The omega answered "The girl..." 

The guards laughed at the ridiculousness of a little girl can stopping a crazed Alpha in rut without any damage. 

Bellamy raising his head a little said "That's true, she calmed my inner beast..." 

All the guards looked down at Clarke in shock.


	7. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language and we are both human. If you spot any we please let us know so we may fix them
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta and co-author 2worldscreationsfolly!
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I hope that the length will compensate ;)

****5 years, 11 months, 364 days and 23 hours before at Med bay****  

Abby came out of the operating room exhausted. It had been a hard four-hour surgery; lucky the young Beta boy would make it. The only thing on her mind was going home, and finding Jake to get a much needed shoulder message. 

The Beta guard standing before her probably meant otherwise. 

“Doctor Griffin,” the guard's said respectfully. “I am here to escort you to the Council chamber, there is an urgent matter that requires your attendance.”  

Abby knew better than to question why, if Jaha sent a Guard to fetch her it must be important and very private. “Okay, let me get changed and then we’ll go.” 

The guard nodded and stepped outside to wait for her. 

****Council room****  

The very last thing Second Chair Abby Griffin was expecting to see was the sight of her daughter, Clarke, being held in restraints alongside her best friend, Raven Reyes, and the young adult alpha, Bellamy Blake who she had advised to visit the Nookie Ward earlier that same day.  

The trio, who were radiating submissive pheromones, sat across from Chancellor Jaha, Third Chair Pike, both of who looked displeased with the three before them, and Security Council Chair Marcus Kane, who is the Chief Beta, in charge of Ark Security which has always been made up of Betas. Kane on the other hand looked quite calm.  

"Second Chair Griffin, please take your seat," Abby heard Jaha request softly, as she tried to catch her daughter’s eyes, which Clarke was studiously avoiding.  

Abby took her seat between Jaha and Pike. "Why are we here exactly?" asked Abby, still working to draw Clarke’s gaze. 

"Didn't you heard the alarm?" Marcus answered, frowning in Abby’s direction. 

Abby shook her head "I was in surgery..." 

“Of course,” Marcus nodded in understanding, the operating rooms were soundproofed against minor alerts. "Well,” pausing to gather his thoughts “Mr. Blake failed to control his inner beast, and nearly performed and unauthorized mating. In an attempt to help Mr. Blake, Miss Griffin and Miss Reyes locked the back-up guard inside of the supply closet and engaged the Lockdown system at the main door to the Nookie Ward, slowing down the guards who had to get a senior officer to disarm it.  Miss Reyes then managed to override our security protocols to room 146. Allowing Miss Griffin to enter the room….” He paused as he felt the spike in Abby’s pheromones. “Where Mr. Blake then tackled Clarke to the floor.”    

 

Abby’s reaction was instantaneous as she whipped her head around fixing an angry glare on Bellamy, who began to visibly shake as he sought to make himself smaller. The air in the room became thick with the spike tang of unpleasant Alpha pheromones. The Beta guards on duty started to pump out soothing ones in response. The clash of pheromones became overwhelming as each party began to increase their output. The others in the room stayed as quiet as they could, while fighting to maintain control over themselves, waiting for Abby to calm down. Even though she was only Second Chair she was actually the most powerful Alpha on the council.  

There was an odd pheromone spike before, “Stop Mom!” Clarke commanded as she stood before the angry Alpha advancing on Bellamy. There was an instant reduction of angry pheromones the moment Clarke touched the raging Alpha.  

“Clarke,” Abby said shocked.  

“Please Mom, Bell is my friend. He didn’t mean to attack me. I trust him,” Clarke said touching her mother’s cheek lightly with her fingertips.  

Pike wondered where the odd pheromone came from, as he watched Clarke calm her mother. Thinking that maybe there was something in Clarke that he could later exploit. 

“Clarke,” Abby replied as her mood began to stabilize, returning to her seat.  

Once Kane was sure that it was safe to proceed, he continued first by clearing his throat. “Sometime after regaining control and stopping himself, our intervention team finally entered the room." Marcus looked at Bellamy "Did I forget anything Mister Blake?" 

Bellamy hesitated wondering what the best course of action was to do as he looked to Abby and then Clarke. In the end he just nodded. 

Jaha frowned having been reading along with the incident report in his hands. "According to this report, Mr. Blake, both you and the Omega stated that Miss Griffin stopped you."  

Bellamy nodded while Abby looked to her daughter. 

"Why did you lie,” Pike asked curiously. 

“Because I didn’t think you would believe me,” Bellamy said as his shoulders slumped looking at the floor. 

“Well your right, I don’t,” Jaha said as he crossed out and made changes to the paper.  

Nobody on the council made a move to stop him. Each unsure of how they felt. For Abby it made sense her daughter was special, the circumstances around her birth still left more questions than answers. With Pike it was the possibility of information he could use to possibly blackmail Abby, someone he’s hated for a while. For Marcus it was simply intriguing to think that such a young alpha child, with such a normally sweet temperament could be so powerful. For now, more pressing matters were at hand.  

 “I will make my ruling now,” Jaha continued his tone light and understanding. “We on the council understand the pitfalls of a first rut, so we can be lenient about your... excitement... Add to that, the unfortunate circumstance of the chosen Omega suddenly going into heat, well it’s a recipe for disaster and will be forgiven.” Jaha paused. Eyeing the younger Alpha male before him, his voice less calm and jovial. "However the attacking of an underage Alpha, no matter the foolishness that brought said Alpha before you, cannot be allowed. To make the situation worse, Miss Griffin is the daughter of one of the council member..." Jaha looked at Abby "...That council member happens to also be our Chief of Medical." Jaha looked at Clarke "So a threat to Miss Griffin, is like a threat to her mother, and will be dealt with accordingly. Mr. Blake you will be placed in jail, until your 18 birthday at which time, if you have proven to have better control of your inner beast your file will be up for review. If not, you will be floated. Those are your choices. I hope while in prison you make the right one.” 

Bellamy was led away by a couple of beta guards. 

After Bellamy had left the council now set their focus on the two girls before them. 

l"What went into your heads?" Pike asked his brows furrowed in confusion. 

Clarke and Raven shared a hesitant look before Clarke answered. “We wanted to help Bellamy. Before he did something really stupid.” 

 “That’s kind of a moot point,” Marcus said quietly. "Miss Reyes, Miss Griffin, do you realize the danger you placed yourself in when you took control of our security system and slowed down our intervention team?" asked Marcus. 

Neither of the girls answered.  

Marcus spoke directly to Clarke "Miss Griffin; you took the greatest risk of all.  You are by far the luckiest little girl I know." 

Clarke didn’t say anything just nodded. 

“And you Miss Reyes,” Marcus said looking sternly at a fellow beta. “Do you realize the trouble you are in for compromising the systems. Systems put in place to keep you and everyone safe?” 

“I…” Raven began, but before she could answer fully Clarke answered for her. 

"She was just following my orders. I told her to take care of the intervention team and all the other stuff. I used my alpha to make her obey. She's not responsible." 

Raven opened her mouth to try and protest but Clarke looked at her pleading with her eyes to stay silent.  

As an Alpha Clarke risked a lesser punishment, much of what an Alpha did were forgivable, and given fewer restrictions, something Raven was very well aware of. Sadly, as a beta, Raven was give some freedoms, much more than an omega, but her punishment wouldn’t be much better. 

Raven hung her head in defeat. 

Abby lowered her head to concealed a smile, unsurprised by her daughter protectiveness towards Raven. 

"Very well Miss Griffin..." Began Jaha, regarding Clarke carefully. "Miss Reyes, it seems like you had no choice in the matter." Jaha looked to the other council members, who nodded in agreement. "You're free to go.” 

“Stay out of trouble," Kane reminded as Raven nodded and was escorted out of the council room by a guard. 

Clarke could feel the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand up as the members of the council looked in her direction.  

"Now.... About you Miss Griffin" Jaha said his voice soft and low. "You ordered Miss Reyes to delay the intervention group, you put yourself in danger and worse you put the other people around you in danger." 

Abby shook her head, disappointed at Clarke’s actions, causing Clarke to feel absolutely terrible.  

"Wait!” Pike said quietly. “I’m curious at how you supposedly stopped Mr. Blake,” his tone obvious at his disbelief in the validity of this statement, thought his dark eye said otherwise. 

"I asked him to,” Clarke explained carefully, looking at Pike.  “After he had tackled me, I just reminded him it was me and asked for him to stop and then he did." 

All the council members looked to each other unsure. 

"Honey, Bellamy was apparently in the middle of rut rage, his inner beast in control of his reason..." Began Abby. 

Pike frowned. "Can we speak in private?" He asked indicating only the council members, unfazed that he had just interrupted Abby. 

Jaha nodded and asked a guard to wait outside with Clarke. 

"We are listening Charles." Said the chancellor, when they were alone. 

“I think what happened is that Clarke was protected by her Parent Protective Pheromone, PPP” he began to explain. “We all know that around this age the PPP begins to fade,” the others around him nodded in agreement. “We also know that the PPP is usually the scent of the stronger parent. Parents that have almost always consisted of an Alpha and Omega, since Beta’s breeding usually produces bad pups.”  

“What does this have to do with Clarke,” Kane asked trying to cover the hurt over Pike’s statement about Betas, ignoring the troubled glances that came his way.  

“I think,” Pike continued unfazed by his cruel words. “For Clarke because she is the product of two Alpha’s; hers is still very strong and probably reacts to stresses around her differently. I don’t think, she realized the level of stress being attacked actually put her under and so, her body naturally responded to protect her.” 

“What makes you think this?” Abby asked really curious. She hated to admit it but some parts of her daughter were still a mystery, even to her.  

"As you know today, was the Alpha Strength Test.” 

“Yes,” Abby agreed with a nod of her head.   

“Well,’ Pike said licking his lips anxiously. “When I tested Clarke. She was much more nervous than the rest, looking very uncomfortable. Eventually I calmed her down enough and began to exert some dominance, not enough to control, but to engage.”  

The others nodded and waited for him to continue. 

"When I did so her eyes grew very wide and scared. The next thing I knew I smelt a mixture of Abby _and_ Jakes scents coming from her and was surprised by how strong it was. I think because both of Clarke’s parents are Alphas her PPP is much stronger and still intact and, unlike other pups, a mixture of both her parent’s pheromones." Pike finished explaining.  

All the council members were surprised by that. 

"Pike, what are you trying to insinuate?” Jaha asked carefully.  

Pike shook his head and looked to Abby.  

"We really don’t know what the offspring of two Alphas is,” he said his voice just shy of disgusted. 

“Are you threatening the life of my child,” Abby growled as the air grew heavy with the stink of her mounting anger.  

“No,” Pike state, but his tone was mocking.  

Abby smiled showing her teeth. “So you are challenging me instead?” Abby asked.  

Pike began to clench his fists and jaw attempting to control himself, his eyes issuing a blatant challenge.  

“We both know who is the stronger between us... Do you really want a reminder?"  

Jaha raised his hands and said "Enough!"  

In a fight for dominance Pike was no match for Abby. The woman was slight of frame, but his inner beast would be cowed the moment she let her full strength out. Everyone present would be on their knees neck open, whining for mercy. He knew he would relent, but he wasn’t ready yet. 

"Abby! Charles! I said enough!" the Chancellor yell as the stink of Alpha began to burn their noses. 

Finally, as beads of sweat grew on everyone’s skin Pike relented bowing his head slightly.  

"Charles explain yourself at once!" Jaha spoke sharply. 

“I’m sorry,” Pike began making sure to keep the challenge out of his tone. “I’m just saying that we don’t know everything about Clarke. The only thing we do know is that she is special. As she grows older, what will that specialness bring. All I ask is that we keep a closer eye on her as she grows. She could easily become a threat to us.” 

Jaha sat down, his mind racing with what was just said. He trusted Abby to keep Clarke in line, and while Clarke’s actions could be characterized as reckless, no harm had really befallen the girl. Maybe there was some validity to what Charles was proposing. But to think of Clarke as a threat was hard. Jaha knew Abby and Jake, both good honest Alpha’s. He would think on this more later, much later. Right now dealing with Clarke’s punishment took precedence. “Perhaps,” Jaha began slowly forming the words in his head. “What Bellamy thought to be a command was actually him subconsciously reacting to Clarke’s still present and stronger PPP.”   

Pike nodded aware that Jaha was not addressing the other issue. "Then that's probably what happened... Clarke’s PPP probably acted to protect her from Bellamy and that's why he stopped." 

All the others council members agreed silently to that explanation.  

Pike face betrayed nothing as he watched the eyes of his peers begin to cloud over in denial, looking for anything else to think about instead of the consequences of letting Clarke Griffin be born. Pike was no fool, he had withheld the truth that unlike her peers, Clarke didn't have any of evidence of her PPP anymore. 

"Ok, now that's been cleared up,” Jaha said motioning towards the guard at the door to bring Clarke back in. “I’ve decided on her punishment.”  

Clarke walked in, shoulders slumped her scent unsure.   

"Miss Griffin,” Jaha said looking at Clarke, disappointment clear on his features. “You put a lot of people in danger today and I can't let your actions go unpunished.”  

Clarke nodded her head in understanding. 

"So you will be sentence to one month in prison. Once you have been released you will be required to serve 1000hrs of community service, when you are not in Alpha Class. Is this understood Miss Griffin?” 

“Yes Chancellor Jaha,” Clarke replied softly.  

“Good, Chief Kane, please escort Miss Griffin to the prison.”  

  ****** **Clarke’s Release from Prison** ******  

Clarke was very grateful to finally be going home. The experience of being jailed was like entering into a very primal world. The way that Omega’s and Beta’s were treated was a lesson that Clarke wasn’t sure she was happy to have learned.  She had protected Raven, but hadn’t realized really what she was protecting her best friend from. To be an Alpha and imprisoned was really like going away to be pampered.  To be a Beta or Omega was to be treated less than human, even though Betas received just slightly better treatment.   

The Prison was divided into two sections; the Alpha’s side which was pleasant almost homey only having about ten single occupant cells. While the section for the Omega’s and Beta’s was functional and harsh with about 30 three occupant cells. Alpha’s were allowed far more freedoms. The door to our cells were never locked allowing us to roam around as we wished. The Omegas and Betas were scheduled, locked up during the evening until they were allowed free during the morning. They could be forced to stay in there all day if the guards were so inclined. We could request when to eat, and the food looked to be of better quality, they were told and given the barest of amounts. We were allowed our own clothes they were made to wear this ugly grey frock with shorts. 

The reaction that hurt Clarke the most was the way the omega’s acted around both her and Bellamy shying away from them whenever one of them attempted to approach the bars. Every effort Clarke had made was met with suspicion and fear. She was allowed to have her sketching materials so would spend hours sitting by the bars. Drawing the different things her father had shown her in the books he read. She could feel some of the Omegas and Betas watching her, but none had the courage to approach. She could feel the curiosity in their scents, but it was always laced with fear.   

She was very glad at that moment to be born an Alpha.      

Clarke was so lost in her memories that she didn’t realize her father had come until she recognized his gentle homey voice. "Princess!" he exclaimed and she heard the relief heavy in his tone, before he scooped her into a tight body crushing embrace. 

"Daddy..." she cried, letting herself relax into him. 

Jake smiled and shook his head "Let's go home." 

Clarke nodded. 

Before they were allowed to leave fully the Beta officer reminded Clarke and her father she was to report to the Omega station to start her first day of community service. 

Jake thank the guard, leading Clarke towards their quarters. 

****Later at the Griffin's quarter** **s** ******  

The moment Clarke walked through the door she was enveloped into her mother’s strong arms. She felt her body truly relax as she let her mother’s comforting pheromones wash over her.  

She felt a sadness ripple through her at the realizations that the omega’s in the jail didn’t have the same relief of being held by someone who cared. She was torn between wanting to stay longer, safe within her mother’s embrace or leave and take a moment alone. In the end her guilt won out and she excused herself to her room, not before Abby let her know they would need to talk during dinner.  

  ****Dinner at the Griffin’s quarters****  

"So..." Began Abby speaking softly as the family settled down for their meal. 

Clarke lowered her head waiting for the scolding her parents were reading to give her. 

"Princess, what you did was really dangerous..." Jake began worry coloring his tone. "Do you realize how dangerous it was honey?". 

Clarke shook her head and mumbled "It was Bellamy; he would never hurt me..." 

"Princess, he could have killed you!" Jake exclaimed. 

Abby nodded in agreement.  

"We’ve told when the inner beast is out,” her father continued. “It is almost impossible to control anymore..." 

"But..." Clarke began 

Abby took Clarke's hand making the younger alpha look at her. "Honey, he was totally at the mercy of his rut... His mind wasn’t clear he would have barely been able to recognize you. That's why the Betas guards were called. You will understand this more when it is your first rut," her mother said kindly squeezing her daughters hand.  

Clarke frowned. "He did recognize me!" she exclaimed.  

Jake and Abby looked at each other, realizing what had to be done. "I want to believe he did too,” Abby began her tone soothing. “But we think that it’s more than likely because of your PPP aiding you in getting Bellamy under control.  Because both your parents are Alphas there really isn’t any background to explain otherwise. This is the best explanation we have right now." 

“Oh,” Clarke said defeated, not really believing what her parents told her, but unable to think of a way to make them believe otherwise. 

“I’m sorry kid,” Jake said grabbing her other hand. “You’re a pretty special pup, but your still our little girl.” 

Clarke wasn’t really sure how that made her feel. For now, she was just glad to be back home. 

  ****At the Alpha guard station****  

“Hey, Bud, Max,” Raven said waving as she stopped to say hello the Beta guards on duty at the entrance to the Alpha Section.  

“Reyes,” Max replied coming over to have a small chat with the mischievous Beta. “What trouble will you be causing this time?” 

“No trouble,” Raven said raising her hands to the level of her face in surrender. “You have my word, just visiting Clarke, now that she’s been released.” 

The beta guard looked her over, not completely convinced of the younger Beta’s sincerity, but aware that it probably was true considering the circumstances. 

“Okay, Reyes…” Max began before being interrupted by a deep gravelly voice that called out Raven’s surname. 

Raven looked back to see Pike coming up to her.  

“Councilman Pike,” The two Beta guards said tilting their head slightly. 

Pike barely registered them as he placed a large hand onto Raven’s shoulder, feeling the subtle prickle of dominating pheromones. “On your way to visit Clarke, now that she is back home?” 

Raven just nodded. 

“Let’s go together I gave some business to discuss with Jake.” 

“Okay,” Raven agreed quietly knowing that as a Beta she had no choice but to comply. Of all the Alpha’s on the Ark, Raven disliked Pike the most, since it was his ideals that cause her father to abandon Raven.  His staunch belief that Alpha’s were the superior of the status cause her skin to crawl. And she knew from his smile he could smell her agitation. 

Pike smiled as he informed the guards "I'll guide Miss Reyes to the Griffin’s room." 

The guards nodded. 

Raven went to Clarke's room following closely in Pike wake. 

****Griffin's Quarters** ******  

Abby moves to open the door after hearing a knock sound, looking in surprised to find Pike there. "Charles... What bring you here at this hour?"  

"Well there is an issue at farm station I need Jakes help with and I found a certain Beta along the way,” Pike said taking a step to the right revealing Raven behind him. 

“Clarke is in her room,” Abby said letting Raven by and asking the younger brunette to ask Jake to come to the door.  

“Hey, Charles,” Jake said. “Raven said you needed some help in farm station?” 

“Yes, problems with the irrigation system.” 

“Okay, let’s go and check it out,” indicating for Pike to lead the way. 

  ****Clarke’s Bedroom****  

 "Clarke!!!!!!!" the brunette exclaimed, pulling her best friend into a strong bear huge.  

"Raven... need to breathe..." Said Clarke with some difficulties. 

"Oh... Sorry" Raven apologized, letting her friend go and plopping down on the bed. "So... How was it?" asked Raven curiously. 

"Well, it's quite different..." Clarke said pursing her lips. “and now I have to do community service on the Omega floor…."  

Raven nodded and asked "Do you know what you'll be doing?" 

"Cleaning..." Clarke said dejectedly.  

"Good luck." Raven said patting her friend on the shoulder. 

Clarke nodded and said "And I’ll be accompanied by Beta guard who will make sure I serve my time and keep an eye on me.” 

“That sucks,” Raven said shaking her head. 

“Yeah, it does.” 

Raven didn’t stay much longer after that.  

“Good luck tomorrow,” Raven said hugging Clarke goodbye  

  ****At the Omega's ward****  

The next day Jake walked with Clarke to the Guard station outside of the Omega Section. He watched as she was greeted by a guard who would be her supervisor as she fulfilled her community service.  He waved good bye to her as he left.   

"Here are some supplies for the cleaning," the guard said handing Clarke some cleaning supplies. "You’ve been assigned to the bathrooms" 

Clarke made a disgusted face but followed behind the guard. 

Surprising the guard with her compliance. 

  ****Later that** **same day****  

"Lunch time!" the guard informed Clarke. “Leave your stuff there and let’s head to the mess hall.” 

Clarke was more than happy to comply.  

They made their way to the mess in awkward silence. Not much words had passed between them as Clarke worked, the Beta more bored than anything at his assignment.  

He led her over to a table ordering her to stay put while he grabbed some trays of food. Clarke slumped happily in a chair as she waited for the guards return. Absentmindedly noticing the meager portions of food on the trays around her.   

"Here you go." the guard said as he placed a tray of food before her, before taking a seat across from her.  

Clarke frowned as she noted the difference in portion sizes between her tray and that of the Beta’s. While each of her sections were filled, his was just barely filled. Realization hitting her further as she around again looked at the trays of food the Omegas had which were even more pathetic compared to the Beta’s.  

Clarke looked back at her tray and couldn't eat anymore instead she started to hand out what she could to those seated around her. 

The Beta watched her, curious about this odd behavior from the young Alpha girl. He had never witness anything like it and felt an odd feeling wash through him as she murmured softly to a young omega child.  

"Alpha... Why did you do that?" he asks confused. 

Clarke shrugged and simply answered "I wasn’t hungry... and I didn’t want the food to go to waste.”  

The guard simply nodded confused further by the young Alpha who was far more kind than an Alpha normally would be. 

  ****Later the same day at** **the** **Orphaned Beta R** **oom****   

Clarke always felt intrusive whenever she would visit Raven in the Beta Orphan Room, or BOR, where she lives with the other parentless and abandon Beta children. It was the side effect of living on the Ark where adult crimes, no matter how small, were floatable. Another reason, one that Clarke hated the most, was the abandonment of children because an Alpha parent didn’t want them, which is the category Raven fell into.  

The Orphan room was a large room, a little smaller than a cargo bay, with a guard’s station with two Beta guards- one male and one female- at the right side of the door that had a window that looked out to the main corridor and into the room.  It had two small rooms, to the left of the door, where the four Omega caregivers slept, one for the female omegas and one on for the males, who were required to wear ankle monitors at all times. The larger room had a central living area that had various places for the children to sit, and tables to eat and do activities on. There were 40 beds that lined along the walls, which many of the smaller kids would sleep on with partners for comfort and companionship.  The back wall was a large common closet were clothes of different sizes were stored away. Each child able to wear anything that fit them. There was an Orphan Room like this one in each status Section of the Ark, each staffed the same way except the Alpha Room which also had two low ranking Alpha caregivers; one male and one female who were also role models for the children.  

Clarke knew that her parents had offered to take in and foster Raven, but she refused saying she needed to stay with the other children who looked up to her as a leader and had given her the only red bomber jacket as her “mantle of leadership.”    

It had bothered Clarke when she found out that Raven’s father, Biff, had abandoned her, and asked why Abby and Jake hadn’t confronted him when they found out. They said it would have been more about their anger over his actions then about what was best for Raven. They knew that Raven being in the BOR probably kept her safe since her father had beaten her mother to death. While they wanted to, rationally they knew a confrontation could lead to a fight that could have gotten them floated if it caused a riot. Which was one of the few thing Alpha’s could be floated for.  

“Well if it isn’t the girl who gave her meal away to some poor omegas,” Raven teased as Clarke plopped herself down on Raven’s bed, who had been talking to a young beta girl as Clarke approached.  

“You heard about that?” Clarke asked looking at Raven surprised. 

Raven laughed and said "Duh, you really think that your guard wouldn't speak about it?" 

"Maybe...," Clarke said folding her arms over her chest, pouting. 

Raven shook her head. "You're lucky it was Jeff..." 

Clarke frowned "Jeff?" 

"Your guard,” Raven said rolling her eyes at the clueless alpha. “He's cool." 

“You’d know better than me,” Clarke said. “Let’s go see O?" 

Raven was hesitant as she answered. "That might not be prudent, with Bell gone from the room it would be suspicious for us to visit an Omega's room like that." 

Clarke pouted and Raven knew she was fighting a losing battle.  

"You're unbelievable!" She muttered as she raised her hands in surrender. 

"Let's go then!" Clarke smiled in victory as they made their way to the Omega Quarters. 

****At the Blake's room****  

The girls were stopped at the guard station as they were making their way into the section that house the omega’s quarters. They explained they were there to see Bellamy Blake’s mother since Clarke had promised to visit her when she was released. They guards were usually the ones on duty and recognized the girls letting them pass without much fuss. 

They knocked quietly at the door letting Aurora know it was them. 

Neither of them saw Pike, hidden in the shadows, who thought it odd that she should announce who it was.  Once the girls were inside he made his way quietly to listen at the door. 

"You shouldn't have come here!" Pike heard the soft cries of the Omega through the door. 

"Told you so..." Raven said nudging Clarke shoulder. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "We missed you too much!" 

Aurora smiled and read between the lines. She went to open the secret hidden door in the floor to let Octavia out.  

Pike heard the odd scrap of metal on metal before hearing: "Noodle doodle!" Squealed softly by a childish voice he didn't recognize. Then he heard Raven saying. "Why is it always Clarke first, O?" And then he heard: "Snuggly Ray!" yelled by O childish voice. 

A wicked smile spread over Pike’s face as he waited for Clarke and Raven to leave. Deciding to wait to act, knowing that this could prove to be very beneficial for him in the future.  

Once the girls had left Pike went to the guard station summoning the guards to return to the omega’s room.  

He paused listening closely at the door waiting to hear two voices before turning the handle and storming in. 

“Well, who do we have here?” Pike asked grinned predatory as he took at the scared features of the two females before him.  

"Any explanation Omega?" Pike asked his tone gleeful at this discovery.  

Aurora stood frozen in fear. 

Pike turned to the child. ‘Answer me,” he barked adding just enough alpha overtones to bring both women to their knees. 

"Octavia" cried the little girl as both her and the omega whined showing their necks. 

"Octavia," Pike said looking to the cowering omega. "I think… we need to see the council... Guards lead them to the council room while I call a council meeting!" 

****Later in the council room****  

The decision was swift and efficient as Jaha made his ruling regarding Aurora’s fate. “Omega Blake, for the crime of unauthorized breeding you will be floated immediately. We will allow you sometime to say goodbye your children.”  

Abby lowered her head because she knew first hand that the decision to come could have been avoided. 

"Beta Blake,” Jaha said looking at the young Beta. “You will be imprisoned until your 18th birthday, when upon which you may or may not be granted the privileged to become an integrated part of Ark society.  

****Later in floating area****  

The Blake siblings held tight to their mother as they used the time they had left to commit as much of her to their memory as possible. The feeling of her arms as they encircled their bodies. The warmth and comfort of her omega scent, cinnamon and honey. The smell of home and love. They buried their noses in her hair as she hummed to them softly as thought putting them to bed. There was an urgency and sadness that permeated that normally happy tune.  

When the time came, Aurora asked her son to not let Octavia see and let the guards lead them away. She didn’t want the last thing her children saw be their mothers form being sucked away into the vacuum of space.  

In the end her hope would be denied as O broke free just as the doors were opened. Aurora watch the keening pain filled face of her youngest pup as she met her end. 

Life on the Ark really didn’t care about the dreams of an omega’s heart.   

****** **A** **few days later****  

Clarke's behavior had changed drastically since Octavia was been put in jail. She no longer tried to be openly kind to anyone, she didn't share her meals with the Omegas anymore, she did her community service without saying a single word. She had become a shadow of her former self and only to her parents or Raven and even then it was forced. Eventually she would stop altogether. 

Clarke was riddled with guilt, blaming herself for Octavia's discovery. Angry that she had been so selfish needing to see their friend, why couldn’t she have waited a bit. Aurora understood and would have helped O to understand to. If Raven and her hadn’t gone to see them Octavia wouldn't have been discovered and Aurora would still be alive.  

Clarke cried a long time after and when she finally cried her last tear she promised to act like more like a proper Alpha becoming numb to everything around her.   

Raven tried to get Clarke to be more like herself, but was unsuccessful.  

Abby and Jake tried to connect and understand their daughter, but Clarke closed herself off completely.  

So one day when one of the Beta guard gossiped that Clarke finally let her Alpha lose, Raven decided that it was time to speak to Abby. 

****At Med bay****   

Raven made her way to Med bay, hoping to find Abby and get some advice from the older Alpha.  

For as long as Raven could remember, it had always been her and the Griffin’s, becoming a second family for the orphaned Beta; when the Griffin’s little blonde Alpha daughter came to her defense more than 8 years ago. She never felt anything but acceptance from Jake and Abby who would ask about her day just as they did with Clarke. As time went on Raven would often seek out either Jake or Abby when she needed advice, since her own Alpha father disowned his disappointing beta daughter. The Griffin’s held a special place in the Beta’s heart and this discord that was happening between the two friends was starting to wear Raven’s normally easy going personality down.  

So when Raven found Clarke and not Abby she let some of that disappointment show. 

"So now you're the new big bad Alpha hum?" Raven asked disgusted when she caught sight of the back of a familiar blonde head having heard of all the stuff Clarke was getting into.  

She gasped when Clarke turned to face her, who was sporting a cut lip and a small bruise forming on her left cheek as though she had been in a fight. 

"Clarke what's happened?" Raven sighed, sadly.   

The blonde crossed her arms but stayed stubbornly silent.  

Raven rolled her eyes, nearly begging her friend to let her in. 

Clarke lowered her head and didn't say anything.  

"Clarke, you're not alone! I'm here for you!" Raven cried, nearly in tears.   

Clarke finally looked up directly into the brunette’s eyes before answering "An Alpha like me doesn’t need a Beta like you!" Clarke bolted from her position and out of Med bay in a hurry.  

Raven let her tears fall, disbelieving that Clarke would EVER say something so bigoted like that to her.  

Moments later Abby entered Med bay unaware she had just missed her daughter and finding a distraught Raven instead.  

"Raven, honey. What happened?” Abby asked concerned as she wrapped Raven in her arms.  

Raven leaned into the hug grateful for the comfort of Abby’s embraced "Clarke... She just isn’t being herself.  She is so mad and I feel like I am losing my best friend,” Raven said slumping further into Abby. “And I just can’t believe she would say something so hurtful to me!” 

“Say what?” Abby said narrowing her eye’s at Raven.  

Raven clamed up instantly realizing her error.  

“Raven, what did Clarke say.” The alpha said in her sternest of voices. 

 “She said she didn’t need a Beta.” Raven mumbled dejectedly. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry she said that,” Abby said hugging the young girl tighter. “You know it’s not true. Clarke is lost right now and while that isn’t a good excuse for her actions I have to believe that our sweet little girl is still there. And when she comes back to us she is going to make it up to you.” 

“I know, Mama G. I do, I just wish she would come back to us already.” 

“I do too,” Abby kissed Raven’s forehead. “She just needs time.”  

“You are right doc,” Raven nodded “I just really I miss my Clarke."  

Abby nodded and whispered "Me too Raven, me too."  

****At the Alpha break room****   

"Hey blondie, what's up?" Asked one of the older Alpha.  

Clarke turned to him and growled "Leave me alone!"  

The other Alpha frowned and answered "Hey easy, I was just making conversation!"  

Clarke shook her head and went up to her full size in front of the older Alpha "I said : LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled putting all her strength in those words.  

The other Alpha immediately took a step back whimpering in defeat in front of Clarke's aggression.  

He looked toward the open-mouthed Beta guard and silently asked for help.  

The guard went out of his stupor and approached cautiously.   

"Alpha?" He said calmly.  

Clarke turned to him in an instant.   

The guard gulped and asked "Is everything alright Alpha?"  

Clarke came nearer to the guard menacingly "You tell me Beta..."  

The Beta took a step back and began to shake in fear.  

Clarke smiled at the guard's reaction and took another step toward the Beta "Is there an issue here?"  

The guard shook his head fearful and took another step back finding himself backed against the wall.  

Clarke shook her head, smiled and said "That's what I thought..." And went back to her place like nothing happened.  

The Beta guard looked at Clarke in shock and made his way quickly to the Guard Station for back up.  

****At the guard station****   

"Sir, I need help with an Alpha!" the Beta guard yelled desperately to Marcus who was making his daily rounds.  

Marcus turned in surprise toward the guard asking "What's happening, exactly?"  

The guard breathless answered "It's Miss Griffin sir..."  

Marcus raised his eyebrow in surprise and asked "Clarke? Is she in any danger?"  

The guard shook his head and said "She is acting very aggressively!"  

"I'll handle it, thanks," Marcus said shaking his head.  

The guard nodded relieved that someone else would handle the angry young Alpha.  

  ****At the Alpha Mess Hall** ******   

"Clarke?" Marcus asked gently.  

The blonde sighed and turned to Marcus "Yes?" She asked innocently.  

"Can we talk together for a moment?" Marcus asked.  

Clarke nodded, moving to followed Marcus.  

"Want to tell me what happened?" Tried Marcus.  

Clarke shook her head but answered simply "I didn't want to talk, I said that I didn't want to talk and they wouldn’t listen..."  

Marcus smiled in understanding I’m sure you didn’t mean to attack them.  

Clarke’s ire rose as she bellowed, "I didn't attack them!"  

Marcus began to pump out soothing pheromones and his tone became placating, "Then please explain why you are releasing aggressive pheromones?"  

Clarke lowered her eyes and answered "Because no one is listening!"  

"Clarke…," Marcus said softly as he carefully placed a tentative hand to Clarke's shoulder.  

The blonde shrugged from his hand sharply. "Don’t touch me!"  

Marcus surprised raised both his hands in a surrender gesture "I'm sorry, Clarke. I just want to understand..."  

Clarke sighed as tears began to well in her eyes. "How can you understand Marcus? Isn’t this how an Alpha is expected to act?"   

Marcus finally understood that the things were much more complicated than it appeared.   

He took a chance and held enfolded the confused Alpha in his arms, cause that what this young girl was, confused. "Shhh.. it’s okay Clarke..."  

Clarke relaxed in to the embrace, as her resolved broke and she openly cried in Marcus's arms.  

Marcus comforted her for a few minutes more before deciding that the corridor wasn't the best place for this. A gently as he could he lead Clarke to Med bay.  

****At Med bay****   

Marcus was very relieved to have made it to Med Bay without any incidents along the way.  

"Abby?" Marcus called.  

Abby came out from her office and stopped at the sight of Marcus with her crying daughter in his arms.  

"Clarke! Oh my god! Is everything's alright?" Abby asked, concerned.   

Marcus nodded "I think our young Alpha is having some growing pain and could use her mother."  

"Thanks Marcus." Abby said gathering Clarke in her arm.  

Marcus nodded and silently left the room.  

"Oh honey..." Abby began gently.  

"Mom... I'm sorry...," Clarke managed to say between sobs.  

Abby shook her head and tightened her grip "Shh. Let it go. I'm here, you can let it go …"  

Clarke did let everything go, feeling safe in her mother's arms.  

Jake entered Med bay like usual for his lunch break and stopped when he saw his wife and daughter in a tight embrace.  

Without needing to know why Jake took his two favorite girls in his arms offering his strength and comfort to the mix.  

Abby turned to him and briefly kissed him "Can you go get Raven?" She asked her husband.  

Jake nodded and went to gather the Beta.  

After a few minutes Jake returned with the young brunette and Abby shifted her daughter in Raven's waiting arms. "She finally let it go...," she whispered in the brunette ear. 

Raven nodded wrapping her best friend into her soothing embrace while the blonde broke down further.  

I'm sorry...,” Clarke began while sobbing heavily, her nose buried in the Beta’s neck. " I didn't mean it... You're not just a Beta to me... I'm so sorry..."  

"Shhh...,” Raven smiled, kissing Clarke forehead. “I know Clarke, I know. Like I said: I'm here for you."  

Clarke nodded, hugging her friend more tightly.   

"I was so ashamed because of what happened to Octavia and I blamed myself for it... And...I ..."  

"Clarke, calm down... You had nothing to do with what happened to Octavia or Aurora!"  

Clarke shook her head and answered "But if we weren't at her place that day then maybe..."  

Raven shook her head and said "No Clarke, Octavia would have been found out eventually, you know that..."  

Clarke reluctantly, agreed.   

Raven took Clarke chin under her fingers to raise the blonde eyes and smiled to her friend. 

Clarke frowned and sadly saying "I'm really sorry for pushing you away... You're my best friend Rav!" 

Raven smiled mischievously and said "Now, is my favorite Alpha ready to get some mischief?"  

Clarke finally smiled truly for the first time in days "What do you have in mind?"  

Raven teasingly answered "Don't ask and follow me!"  

Clarke smiled happy to have Raven with her, again.


	8. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language and we are both human. If you spot any we please let us know so we may fix them
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta and co-author 2worldscreationsfolly!
> 
> Sorry for the delay... :-(

****3 years before****  

Jake smiled at Raven and asked. "So you’re choosing engineering then?" 

Raven shrugged and answered "Yeah... I’m really good at it, I’m cool and I knew that you would choose me out of all the others applicants because of my awesomeness..." 

"True,” Jake laughed nodding his head. “And because if I didn't, I know a certain blonde that would have been really mad!" 

"Yeah...,” Raven said smiling. “That too!" 

They shared a mischievous look before Jake began to explain what he expected from Raven and what he was working on at the moment. 

Raven was filled with joy at everything she was going to learn. 

****A few hours later in the Griffin's quarter****  

Raven entered carefully into the room, looking for Clarke who she found absorbed in a sketch "Clarke?" she called softly, not wanting to startle her friend and possibly ruin her work. 

"So? How was it?" Clarke asked looking up and smiling.   

"It was so great!” Raven exclaimed with the biggest grin Clarke had ever seen on her favorite Beta.  “I love your father even more now!" 

Clarke laughed softly "Should I feel jealous that I'm going to be replaced as your favorite Griffin?" 

Raven shook her head looking playfully serious. "Don't be ridiculous! We all know that my favorite Griffin is Abby!" She said winking. 

"Rude!" Clarke stated as she gently smacked the annoying brunette.   

“Yep,” Raven laughed as she kissed Clarke's forehead, and giving her a 'Raven Reyes signature hug'.  

The blonde sighed deeply, and snuggled further into the comforting embrace of her best friend. 

****A few weeks later, at Farm Station****  

Today was the day.  

Another one of Clarke and Raven’s revenge schemes against Pike was completely planned and had been put into action. The storeroom in farm station was undergoing some fun redecorating thanks to a very neat chemical reaction.  

They moved quickly, working to stay hidden as they watched Pike make his way over to the storeroom doors.  

“What the…,” Pike exclaimed opening it, as an avalanche of foam spilled from the room.  

They moved away quietly, making their way back to Clarke’s quarters, but were stopped by a gravelly voice behind them.   

"What are you doing here?" Pike asked having caught up to them coincidentally, croaking his left eye brow and crossing his arms, suspicious.  

Raven gulped and Clarke shrugged.  

"I asked you a question,”  Pike said scowling and speaking in a menacing tone. 

Raven lowered her head and Clarke answered slowly "We were just passing by." 

"Funny how I don't believe you...," Pike said shaking his head. 

Both girls averted their eyes. 

Looking back towards his foaming storeroom and their proximity to it, Pike finally ordered them to follow him.    

Both girls looked at each other, following after Pike, nervous as he lead them to the storeroom.    

"Would you like to explain this?"asked Pike pointing to the foam. 

Raven blushed and lowered her head trying to rein in her growing fear. 

Clarke tried to hide her smile by pursing her lips and looking to Pike as innocently as she could. 

Pike fuming yelled "DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?" He asked Clarke, reading the glee in her scent. 

Clarke shook her head and Raven shifted uncomfortably on her feet. 

Pike, more than fed up with all of this said "I'll bring you two in front of the council and we can sort this out there... Guards!" he bellowed.  

Raven looked at Clarke in fear when she saw the guards coming. 

"Bring them to the council waiting room!" Pike ordered as the guards lead the girls away. “I’m over this bullshit.” 

  ****Council room****  

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice,” Pike began once all the council members had been seated. “There have been a stream of pranks occurring here on the ark, for the most part they have been harmless. I have noticed a pattern that I wish to discuss now. I believe I have with me the one’s responsible. Having caught them near the scene of the most recent prank regarding some foam in Farm Station’s storeroom.” 

There was a collective intake of breath from the assembled members before Jaha turned to the guards and asked for the accused to be brought in. 

“Raven and Clarke,” Abby breathed surprised as her daughter and  best friend were lead in.   

Marcus raised an eyebrow and asked "Miss Griffin and Miss Reyes?" 

"Yes,” Pike said, scowling. “I saw them leaving the last crime scene." 

Abby turned to Pike and asked "Do you have actual proof that it was them?" 

Pike tensed and turned to Jaha "Like I said I saw them in the corridor that lead to the storeroom, a storeroom now covered in foam." 

Abby interrupted him, "That's hardly proof Pike!" 

Pike glared at Abby before stating his case. “I have a list of other pranks, all of which are similar to what was done here: first, my quarters were turned a very bright shade of pink. Second, the Farm Station bathroom had a mysterious incident involving red colorant. Third, the contents of my locker went missing. Fourth, I lost all my high level clearance in the Ark systems. Now that I think about it, I'm clearly the one being targeted, Abby! And now at the scene of the last prank, I run into both girls, who have no business anywhere near Farm Station." 

Abby nodded rubbing her chin trying to hide her concern, Pike was right and sadly these pranks screamed Raven and Clarke, "Well, maybe you were targeted Pike but what proof do you have that it was these two young ladies that did all of that?" 

Pike smiled, causing Raven to panic even worst and Clarke to gulp worried that maybe there had been a mistake and they had left proof for Pike to find.  "Well we all know that Miss Reyes is already capable of accessing our security system. Doing so possibly more than once..." 

"More than once?" Jaha asked raising his hand as he interrupted Pike. 

Pike nodded "Her little show with Mister Blake in the Nookie Ward, may not have been her first time, Chancellor," Pike said gravely. 

Raven looked at Clarke in fear.  

"Would you care to elaborate Charles?" Jaha asked. 

Piked nodded and said "Do you remember that Omega we had floated some time ago.” Pike asked as both Raven and Clarke both tense at the obvious reference to Aurora Blake. “I had thought she looked familiar... Do you remember Alpha Blake's mother?" 

They all nodded. Abby looked over at her daughter reading the subtle shift in her mood.   

"Well,” Pike began, a small smile on his face. “After double checking the recordings from the Alpha  test, it seems that the Blake’s Omega mother was the Omega picked for Clarke’s test in submission..." 

"The picks are done randomly, Charles," Marcus said after clearing his throat. 

Pike nodded "Yes, that is correct. However there seemed to have been a glitch in the system, Omega Blake was suppose to have been assigned to Wells Jaha. Instead after the “glitch”,” Pike said holding up both hands to pump up and down his pointer and middle fingers. “The system assigned instead this particular Omega to Clarke. We all know the ease in which Clarke was able to get the Omega to submit, merely saying hello did the trick. Which is what this was. A trick, lies to gain a trophy. I think the records had been manipulated to assign her to Clarke." 

Jaha raised his eyebrow "Are you sure of this Charles?" 

Pike nodded and went to take a paper on the table "Yes, these are the records from that day. It clearly shows that Wells Jaha was to be paired with Omega Blake, but suddenly was replaced by Clarke Griffin." 

They all looked at the papers and noticed the obvious change after a  "System Malfunction” that lasted three seconds, changing who got who. 

Jaha nodded. “Hmm, it would appear so," he said thoughtfully.  

Pike nodded. 

"You think that it was Miss Reyes doing?" Marcus asked. 

"Who else would do something like that for the benefit of Miss Griffin?" Pike answered.  

Jaha agreed and Marcus reluctantly followed his lead. Looking towards Abby. 

Abby was fuming but kept silent.  

Raven lowered her head already thinking of her future jail time for that crime. 

Clarke looked to Raven guilt plain on her face. 

Pike gave a small hidden smiled as he saw their reactions. Addressing the girls. "By your reactions of guilt, Miss Griffin and Miss Reyes,” Pike said turning to the council “I think it is fair to assume that they are more than capable of enacting all the others pranks on the Ark as well." 

Jaha nodded and asked "I see.. You think Miss Griffin was involved as well?" 

"Yes,” Pike said his tone serious. “The two are always together. And since Miss Griffin is an Alpha Miss Reyes is bound to follow. Do you think otherwise?" 

Abby shook her head and said "It's not actual proof Pike!" 

Marcus agreed by saying "A guilty face is not an admission of guilt, Charles." 

Pike turned to Jaha, frustrated. "Chancellor, I think you'll agree with me that the other counselors are biased by their personal relationship with the girls!" 

Abby was livid as she asked, "And you're not biased maybe Pike?"  

Jaha raised his hand a clear request for order. "Enough! This is not recess! I do agree that the connection seems circumstantial but I also think that those girls are not totally innocent either..." 

Pike looked smug about the Chancellor's choice while Abby closed her fists and Marcus was looking at the girls trying to determine the truth. 

Finally Marcus said "I propose a punishment that will stop any association other than work relations between Miss Griffin and Miss Reyes." 

 Clarke shook her head and whispered "No..." 

Raven had a tear rolling down her face. 

Abby shook her head. 

Pike reacted by saying "It's not enough!" 

Jaha raised an eyebrow and made the decision "I agree with Marcus, it seems the best way to punish those young ladies!" 

After sometime Pike finally relented all be it VERY reluctantly. 

"It has been decided,” Jaha said looking each girl in the eyes, making sure he had their full attention as he spoke. “You two will have no contact with each other except for work related reasons, if you go against this judgment you will both go to jail until your 18th birthday at which case further judgment will be decided then. Is this understood?" 

Both girls nodded crying silently. 

"Escort them back to their respective quarters," Jaha ordered. 

****Later****  

Abby was trying to teach some medical procedure to Clarke but the blonde was distracted and wasn't really listening. 

Abby sighed but perked up suddenly as she was hit by a bright idea "Clarke!" 

Clarke jolted awake from her dream-like state and looked questionably at her mother. 

Abby smiled and said "What if we go surprise your father?" 

Clarke frowned and asked "What do you mean?" 

Abby smile widened as she answered "Well I know for a fact that today he is with a certain brunette trainee..." 

Clarke jumped from her position and began to ran to the door stopping when she realized that her mother wasn't following. 

"What are you waiting mom? I miss dad soooooooooooo much... Let's go!" 

Abby laughed and said "Oh yes, I'm sure that it's all just for your father..." 

Clarke smiled and run to her father's office closely followed by Abby. 

****Jake's office****  

"Daddy?" 

Jake turned to his daughter in surprise "Clarke! What are you doing here?" 

Abby appeared at that moment and answered just as Clarke was about to.  "Well someone here missed her dad soooooooooooo much..." 

Clarke stuck her tongue out teasingly at her mother. 

Jake laughed at his two loves. "Oh I'm sure of it." And he went to Clarke taking her in his arms and playfully said "I missed you too princess." 

Clarke returned her father embrace but looked around in search for her best friend. 

Jake laughed harder quickly followed by Abby "Really subtle princess, I'm a little hurt here..." Stated Jake. 

Clarke smiled and kissed her father cheek in apology. 

Jake shook his head and said "My trainee should be back in a few." 

Clarke nodded, excited. 

After a few moments Raven finally entered the room and was quickly tackled to the floor by a blonde hurricane. 

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm visiting daddy, don't complain and hug me Reyes!" 

Raven laughed and embraced her friend with joy. 

Both Abby and Jake shared a look of pride. 

"I miss you so much Raven!" Clarke stated hugging her friend tighter. 

"Me too Clarke, me too..." 

"I'm so sorry for getting you into all this trouble...."  

"Clarke, I would do anything for you..." 

Clarke surprised by this looked to Raven smiling feeling slightly embarrassed as she spoke slowly "Me too Raven.." 

Raven blushed as Clarke did the same.  

Abby and Jake watched the exchange with knowing smiles as the two gazed into each other’s eyes. Silently communicating their excitement at the bond being created before them. 

Slowly Clarke took the Beta, with the beautiful caramel eyes, face in her hands and slowly pressed her lips into Raven’s for a kiss. 

Surprised, Raven took a few seconds before responding to the kiss, pouring all her need and emotions into it.  

"Well,” Jake said clasping his arm around his wife’s shoulder. “I couldn't ask for anyone better..." 

Abby nodded totally agreeing with her husband saying "Let's give them a moment," As they left the room not seeing Pike watching from the shadows nearby. 

Pike, witnessing the exchange didn't like it one bit. 

It was sometime before Clarke and Raven finally stopped kissing only doing so because of the sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway of the room. Clarke’s parents had returned. 

Clarke blushed, lowering her head and shifting her feet bashful. 

Raven smiled softly and whispered "I couldn't be happier Clarke." 

Clarke raised her head looking into Raven's eyes and smiling when she noted only sincerity in them. 

Clarke then went to kiss Raven again, forgetting about her parents, enjoying the new development in their relationship. 

When they broke apart again Raven said softly "I don't know if I can be apart from you now..." 

Clarke sadly pouted as Pike silently left unnoticed. 

“Well,” Abby spoke up, startling the girls, who blushed as the older alpha’s chuckled softly.“Today was a big risk already... and your father and I can make excuses to meet each other, being mated and all," Abby said in mock seriousness. "But we will have to be careful." 

Clarke nodded and Raven took the blonde into her arms. 

"We'll find a way Clarke, I promise." 

Clarke smiled softly and said "I know." 

****A few weeks later in Jake's office****  

Jake cursed when he saw the result of his latest simulation. 

“What’s up, Papa G?" Raven asked. 

Jake turned to the brunette, his brow furrowed in thought, debating whether to share with her what he found.  

“For the past several weeks,” He began deciding to fill her in. "I’ve been running computer simulations and the results are troubling,” He explained, his face showing the worry that was eating at him. 

"What kind of simulation?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow in concern. 

Jake paused, hesitant to voice what he still held hope wasn’t true. "Oxygen levels." 

Raven gasped. "What is wrong with the oxygen level?" She asked aware of what this could mean.  

“The rate the failure is going, we will have less than 3 years give or take a few months before the  oxygen runs out.” 

Raven was speechless, her mind instantly thinking of Clarke.   

"I have to warn them, maybe if we get everyone involved we'll find a way..." 

“You really think that will work?" Raven asked unsure.  

Jake nodded and said "It's the only way to save everyone!" 

****Later in** **Jaha's** **office****  

"You wanted to speak with me Jake?"Jaha asked as he sat down. 

Jake nodded and explained what he discovered about the oxygen system failing and his idea to make an announcement to get help from the ark population to try and find a solution to fix the problem. 

Jaha listened, blanching when Jake mentioned going public, letting Jake know his fear of the possibility of causing a panic. 

"We have to tell them Chancellor,” Jake was adamant. “We can't keep something like this a secret..." 

Jaha stayed silent a moment,his mind in a whirl of the possible fear and chaos this news would surely bring. He couldn’t let that happen. "Thank you,” Jaha said quietly.  “This news is very troubling, I need to think on this more and speak to the council. I would appreciate if you didn’t speak to anyone about this, letting me speak to the council directly. I'll get back to you after." 

"Of course Chancellor," Jake said nodding. 

Jake made his way back to his quarters. 

Jaha knew Jake wouldn’t keep this from Abby for too long. He had to move fast to ensure no one found out. Ordering one of the  guards at his door to tail Jake and alert him if Jake tried to speak with his wife. 

  ****Later****  

 Jake made his way over to his office a feeling of unrest settling in his bones after his talk with Jaha. Something nagged at him the longer he thought about his meeting with the Chancellor. It may prove prudent to tell his family and Raven about what was going on. 

“Raven,” Jake said entering his office seeing his young apprentice at work. “Come on Kiddo, let's go visit our girls” 

“Hell yeah Papa G,” Raven said fist pumping the air. “Just let me clean this up.” 

Jake not wanting to alert Raven to his anxiety waited as patiently as he could at his office door. 

 The guard following Jake, radioed in letting Jaha know that his charge was about to visit with his wife and daughter along with the Reyes Beta. 

Jaha was not pleased by the news. Calling in another Beta guard to relay a message to Jake and bring him in.  

  ****At Med Bay In Abby's office****  

Jake and Raven made their way over to Med Bay laughing and talking shop. Things like compression coils and zero-g thrusters and particle propulsion units. Or making up lame engineering jokes, laughing with eyes that were beginning to tear. 

The moment they made their way into med bay however each mech tech made their way over to their respective girl. 

“Hey,” Jake said coming up close to nuzzle Abby’s ear. 

“My … Someone is in a good mood,” Abby said cupping her husbands cheek. 

Jake just hummed in response, kissing softly the nape of Abby’s neck and burying his nose in her brown locks. 

Meanwhile in the corner Raven and Clarke were having their own quiet moment. 

Jake cleared his throat, while the two girls sat on the floor of Abby’s office just holding each other talking and randomly giving the other small kisses here and there. 

“Mind if I steal your girl, Raven?” 

“Sure thing, Papa G,” Raven said leaving a quick peck on Clarke’s cheek. 

“What’s up,dad?” Clarke asked as Jake took Raven place on the floor. 

“Can’t a dad, just want to spend time with his favorite kid?” 

“Considering I’m your only kid…” 

“That’s not true, Raven is like a daughter, and the way you two are going, looks like I’ll have another daughter when my first one gets just a little too big for her little Alpha britches.” 

“Dad!!!”  Clarke said mortified. “You know I’m irreplaceable.” 

Tapping his finger on his chin feigning deep concentration while tilting his head side to side. “I… guess,” Jake said laughing while Clarke lightly punched him.  

“Ow,” Jake said as he dramatically rubbed his arm.  “Not so rough with the old man.” 

“Jake…” Abby said poking her head through her office door. “There is a guard here to see you.” 

“Okay,” Jake replied pleasantly, his face betraying none of the dread that was rushing through his body like ice in his veins. “ Looks like your old man needs to go and save the day.” 

“Sure, Dad,” Clarke said rolling her eyes as they made their way over to the waiting guard. 

“Chief Griffin,” The Beta guard greeted Jake. “There is a problem in the floating area. Chancellor Jaha asks that you come and have a look.” 

Jake smiled sadly and shook his head while slowly turning back to Clarke schooling his features and went to hug her sneaking his old trusted and prized watch into her back pocket. Jake catching Raven's questioning glance and shook his head at the young girl silently asking her to follow his lead. 

Raven relents and keeping silence watching his moves more closely.  

Jake went to Abby next and hugged her, Abby was surprised but returned the hug while gently laughing and jokingly kisses him. Jake sneaked his wedding ring into her side pocket. 

When Raven caught that move she immediately understood for sure what was going on and tried her best to not let it see on her face but her tears were nearly coming out. 

Jake went to her at least and gave her his strongest hug gently whispering "Take good care of our girls." And sneakily putting his office keys into her inner pocket. 

“Okay,” Jake said waving Raven to stay as she moved to accompany him. “Stay with our girls. Let me get my tool belt and we can head over,” Jake said turning towards the guard.  

****Jake’s Office****  

Jake entered his office making his way over to where Raven's tool belt was hanging up on the peg that read "Awesome Mechanic in Training" written in her messy scrawl by his desk next to the sketch Clarke drew of herself and Abby, last year for Father's Day. He looked at it, smiling while he gathered the belt, taking a deep steadying breath and making his way out of his office towards what would surely be his end.  

****** **Abby’s** **Office****  

"Okay hot stuff," Raven said placing a peck to Clarke's cheek. "I have to go take care of something that Pops gave me to finished."  

Clarke made a cute pouty face, but relinquished when Raven gave her the saddest of puppy eyes and nuzzling near Clarke's scent glands. "Fine," the blonde moaned in mock frustration. "Go be the 'Awesome Tech in Training' I know you are." 

"Thanks, sexy wolf," Raven said kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. Making her way out of the Med Bay to follow Jake using the air ducts to get to where she knew he was heading. 

****In the floating area****  

Jaha was already there waiting for Jake.  

“Thelonious,” Jake said cordially to the slightly stronger Alpha. 

“I’m sorry it has come to this Jake.” 

“Me too,” Jake breathed sighing. “Please just don’t hurt my family. They know nothing about what is going on.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Jake said pouring every ounce of truth he could into the lie that would save those he loved.  

Jaha looked at him, testing the air, finding no deception in Jake’s scent. “Very well, you have my word they will not be harmed.” 

“Thank you.” 

Jaha nodded as he waited for Jake to enter into the chamber.  

“May we meet again,” Jake said to one of his oldest and dearest friends. 

Jaha unable to answer merely inclined his head in response.  

Pulling the lever, he watch as Jake's body was sucked backwards at a breakneck speed, the look of calm still present on his face even as his body was violently thrown out to the stars.  

****** **Air** **D** **uc** **t** ******  

Raven was frozen in shock after witnessing Jake being sucked from the Ark following the conversation that she had just heard. Jaha had just murdered Jake to keep the Chief Engineer silent about the impending oxygen failure.She felt her stomach turn violently as she watch Jaha make his way frantically over to the guards as he order one of them to sound the alarm, panicked. With a heavy heart Raven receded back as tears of pain began to fill her eyes. As she did so she missed the slumping of the proud Alpha's shoulders as the weight of his actions began to settle on them.  Thelonious Jaha had just killed his friend to protect his position.  Raven knew that something had to be done as she tried to make sense of the betrayal she had just witnessed between the two Alphas. 'How could Jaha do this to Jake?' Raven thought to herself. 'Jake was just trying to help everyone.'Raven's eyes darkened as she silently vowed that she would make Jaha pay for this treason. Raven exited the air duct making her way back to Med Bay, back to their family. 

****** **Leaving** **Med Ba** **y** ******  

 The alarms sounded as Abby and Clarke were leaving med bay.  

Raven ran into them on the way, trying to hide her tears as she saw them. Tears,that didn't go unnoticed by Abby.      

“Jake…” Abby said paling as she realizes what the alarms and Raven's tears meant. A shiver runs down Abby's spine as a female Beta guard rushes in looking distraught, breathing heavily her chest heaves as she asked them to follow her to the Council room.  

Without thinking Abby dropped whatever she was carrying to follow quickly behind the retreating guard's back.   

Clarke and Raven followed quickly behind the anxious Alpha.  

****The Nookie Ward****  

The sound of skin slapping skin, could be heard above the whimpers and muffled sobs as Pike continued his assault upon the cowering omega below him.  The alarm sounding causing him to pause. 

 "An accident..." Pike mumbled looking up in bewilderment, before looking back down at the Omega whose neck was fully exposed, peppered with dark marks made by the angry Alpha. With a low growl, Pike decided to finish his business before going to investigate the alarm further. But he didn't count on a Beta guard knocking on the door, interrupting him by requesting his presence as fast as possible to the council room.  

****** **Council** **room** ******  

 Pike stomped in to the council room,angry at the disruption to his habitual stress relief activity and display of Alpha dominance. But he was stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he caught sight of Abby's distressed state and with a look of worry to the Chancellor asked "What's going on?" 

"There's have been an accident on the floating area...," Jaha said frowning as his voice cracked with  a stammer from the white lie he was telling.  

Raven growled low and menacingly feeling her hackles rise at the blatant lie that Jaha had spoken.  

Clarke and Abby both turned to Raven questioning the brunette Beta's  sudden outburst as Jaha felt a shiver of fear run down his spine at the strength of the young Beta's anger.He reminded himself that he was the top Alpha as well as the Chancellor here. Turning to Raven, raising an eyebrow challenging her to continue. Raven knew that now was not the time to voice what she knew and understanding the message hidden behind the challenge decided it was best to wait until a better time.


End file.
